My So Called Assistant
by Baby Bodyguard
Summary: Rachel .M. Farmar has it all the kids,man and friends. But she comes to a issues with her so called assisant because she got the hots for Frank. It nothing now but will it stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people my writing is not the best at all, but I try. I was doing nothing and started writing a little something on Frank & Rachel. Please excuse any mistakes I may have made hope you like it. Idk if I will be writing more on it I guess it just depends. **

_Rachel said, "Baby why do we need her she does nothing for me she just pays attention to you and the boys."_

_Rachel you told her she was your enemy, and to stay the hell away from you. So what you expect her to do? That was at our after party I was a little drunk. You are Rachel .M. Farmer everyone know not to fuck with you. Oh yeah well you did. I know, and I still paying, for it with this hole till death do us part thing. ''Really Frank'' Rachel said__,__ looking at him?_

_Frank just laugh at her and tried to kiss her, but she wouldn't late him. ''Baby I was just playing'' Frank said, holding her from behind. She turns her head and kisses him and said, but ''Frank she still is not a good assistant'' __Well give her some time to get to know you better. Rachel looks at him, and replies with how should I do that? I don't know go shopping with her or, go for a walk maybe it got to be something'' Frank said, kissing her neck. ''Okay baby I guess we can go shopping''._

_The next day Rachel goes to find Lisa her so called assistant. She finds her which TV with the boys. ''Hay babies'' mommy Justin said, jumping off the couch to run to Rachel. Justin is three years old and much loved. Oh My God you look more and more like your daddy each day. Rachel said, with a big smile on her face Justin just smiled, and hugs her. ''So what are we doing today mom'' Fletcher asked still looking at the TV._

_ Oh nothing really, but I think your dad is taken you guys out somewhere today. Why don't you and Justin go find him, and find out? ''Okay mom'' Fletcher got his little brother and when to find Frank._

_So Lisa…. STOP right there I know what you are about to say. Lisa said, ''Oh you do''? Yes you are about to tell me to stay away from your kids right? ''Well I was just about to ask you if you want to go shopping with me'' Lisa was very shocked but didn't want go. Lisa said, Can I ask who all going. ''Just you, me and the bodyguards Frank will not late me go nowhere without them''. Oh well you know I have a lot to do around here. Therefore, I better pass. __Rachel didn't believe a word of it she really thought it was BS. Then Frank walk in the room coming right up behind Rachel, she had no idea that he was there. But she did notice that Lisa had started staring really hard. Rachel just had to ask ''what you are staring at''_

_Maybe she is looking at how beautiful, you are looking today. Frank said, put his hands around her waist. Baby! Rachel said__,__ with a big smile on her face I didn't hear you come in. Yes guess what! What? ''I and the boys are going shopping with you'' Since when do you like shopping. Rachel asked looking at Lisa still staring at her husband. I don't__,__ but Justin want new toys__,__ and Fletcher wants this new game so we just going out with you.__ Okay baby they kiss and Frank goes up stairs. Rachel is getting ready to leave the room. Then Lisa said__,__ but ''you know maybe I can go with you'' Rachel thinks for a moment and then said, ok fine._

_Rachel goes up stair to find Frank. He in the room with Justin they are picking toys out in the toy book. ''Hay you guys ready to go'' Rachel said__,__ coming in the room? Yes mommy! Okay go get Fletcher and meet us down stairs. Justin ran out to find Fletcher. __Frank asked, so what did she say to going shopping? Rachel look at him well before you said__,__ you was going she didn't want go__,__ but when said you was she was all game. ''Maybe she just changes her mind she can do that you know''_

''_Yes and maybe she got the hot for someone she can't have'' Oh come on Rachel really? You didn't see the way she was looking at you! No I didn't because I was too busy looking at you. ''Whatever Frank she just better not try anything''_

_At the mall Frank and boys go their way Lisa tries to follow, but Rachel not having it? NO NO NO! ''You are stay with me today Rachel said pulling her along''__''So where do you like to shop'' Rachel asked, looking around the mall. Oh anywhere is fine with me Lisa said, looking out the window of the store. She spots Frank, and the boys going in to a game store, and said you know it really nice that Frank takes care of Fletcher like he is his real son._

_ Rachel stops and said Frank is his really father. Oh you know I mean by DNA Lisa said still looking out the window. Fuck DNA Frank been there, for him and all. ''I understand you'' Lisa said, I wish I could find a guy like Frank. Rachel was starting to get a lot of animosity to this girl. ''Also Frank's epitome for the boys, kids need a strong man in their life's'' __Yeah that my man Rachel said, looking crazy at her. Lisa said, ''you better hold on to him for someone tries to take him''__ Rachel said__,__ ''okay I don't feel like shopping no more so late just leave'' Rachel find Frank and the boys and said I ready to go__. __Wait mommy I have to get my toys! Okay baby you can get your toys Rachel said to Justin. Babe what wrong we just got here? ''Frank I trying save her from an ass beating'' What? Never mind._

''_So what are you doing to night'' Lisa ask Frank oh nothing. How about you? ''Oh the same thing you know how it is''__ Rachel saw her and cut in to her small talk, and said can you watch the boys real fast it one store I do want go to. Lisa said, ''okay it give me and Frank some time to talk''. Rachel said, ''Oh no Frank coming with me'' Frank said, I am. Yes! Rachel said pulling his arms. ''Babe I good you go on the bodyguard will follow you'' NO Rachel whined I only going, in this store if you come with me. ''Why what store is this''? What store start with a V ends with a secret? __Frank beat her to the door ''come on I been trying to get you there all week'' Rachel smile she knew that would do it. ''Lisa we will be back shortly'' Lisa looked kind of sad she could help it she had taken a likening to the man and his kids just not Rachel.__She watches Rachel and Frank walk hand in hand to the store it almost made her cry. _

_In the limo Rachel sat very adjacent to Frank she put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest making sure Lisa saw that Frank was her man. Lisa got the message, but she didn't really care what Rachel think she just care what Frank think._

_Back at the house Rachel and Frank are in their room. Rachel is model off some lingerie that Frank bought her. ''Now I just love that one on you, try this one on now'' Frank said__He walk in Victoria Secret__,__ and got all he wanted and more. Rachel didn't really mind she loved Frank&Rachel time.__''Okay__,__ but you got pick one for tonight'' Rachel said change in the bathroom to the other one Frank want to see her in. How about one for right now Frank said, walking in the bathroom_

''_Nope get back'' Rachel said, holding her arms over her chest. Really! ''You can look all you want just don't touch'' ''Came on Rachel did we say we was going to started working on baby three'' ''we are tonight just wait babe tonight going to be special'' Rachel said, with her arms around his neck. _

''_Okay babe'' Frank said, giving her a hug. ''I love you so much'' Rachel said, ''I love me too'' _

_Rachel push him away ''just playing babe'' _

''_When did you get so dam playful'' Rachel yelled, It was a joke Rachel. ''Never joke when you tell me you love me__.__'' What wrong with you?'' Frank asked__,__ unsure why she was upset then he saw a tear fall from her eye._

''_Rachel talk to me what wrong with you I never seen you like this?'' They are sitting side by side on the bed Rachel moves a little closer to Frank. ''Baby I sorry….I just been so emotional lately'' _

''_Is this about Lisa because if it is then she can go?'' No Frank I know deep down inside you don't want her, the girl just makes me mad because she doesn't respect what we have. _

''_What makes you think she don't respect what we have?'' _

''_Well for starters when I hired her she ask, me who was the sexy guy by the pool?'' Guess what she was talking about you. Frank smile and said, so_

_So nothing Frank when I said, you where my husband she started laughing. Frank said, ''Laughing for what'' she said she thought I was joking_

''_And today at the mall she could not stop looking at you. Also, she told me to hold on to you before someone tries to take you._

''_That cute in away, but no one go to take me away from you'' I love you too much too late that happen Rachel. Rachel smile, and kiss him and said baby I know, he kiss her back and it was not long before he was on top of her._

_He was kissing her everywhere and, said ''baby I so ready to make another baby with you'' Well Frank…..Rachel said try to talk but Frank just started kiss her lips. Frank wait! She had to push him off her because he was going crazy. Baby just wait a moment I think I'm already pregnant. _


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:45 Rachel was on the phone talking to her Friend Monica

Phone Conversation

Monica: ''she said what girl I should have been there''

Rachel: ''you should have been''

Monica: "she just don't know you and Frank are the real thing"

Rachel: "you just don't know how bad I want to hit her"

Monica: "trust me girl I know"

Rachel: "yeah but I not even tripping Frank isn't going anywhere, but guess what"

Monica: "what"

Rachel: "I told Frank about the baby"

Monica: "Oh I know he happy"

Rachel: "yeah"

Monica: "so you know for sure you're you having a baby"

Rachel: "well I and Frank are going to the doctor next week, but the test said I was"

Monica: "Awwwwwwwwwwww I want a baby now"

Rachel: "you said, that after I had Justin, but when me & Frank late you babysit you said, this mommy

Thing wasn't for you"

Monica: "oh right I can't take all the crying, changing and feeding. That just too much for me I'll just stick with being Auntie Monica for right now"

_Rachel laugh and they talk a little more, but then she hears Frank and Lisa in the hallway. She jumps off the bed, and goes to the door to listen. She didn't in joy spying on Frank but, she didn't trust Lisa at all around Frank and the last thing she wanted was trouble in her home._

In the hallway

Lisa: "So you mean to tell me you never had a star crossed lover"

Frank: "No not really I guess me and Rachel was at one point, but no"

Lisa:_ "well I have one right now he just don't know it"_

Frank: "You do" (get ready to go to his room where Rachel is still listening at the door)

Back on the phone

Monica: "Um hello"

Rachel: "my bad girl I just was listening to my so called assistant flirting with my husband"

Monica: "oh you need to handle her bye"

Rachel: "bye"

Just then Frank walks in the room. Frank: Hay baby

Rachel: Hi (put the phone down)

Frank: How is the beautiful mother of my children doing?

Rachel: I will be doing better in a moment. (Walking out the room looking mad as hell) _Frank normally would go stop Rachel, and talk to her when she mad, but he look over it because of her pregnancy. He just jumps in the bed and makes a phone call to his friend Corbin who was his best man at his wedding. Rachel walk out to the hall to find out where Lisa when to. She hears her in Justin room and stands at the door._

Lisa: "It amazing how much you look like you're farther"

Justin: (just laughs, and keeps play with his toys) Rachel: "Um Justin baby" (Rachel calls him to the door he gets up and run to her.) How about me you and daddy go for a little walk would you like that? Justin: He smile and said yes.

Rachel: Okay go tell your daddy that mommy want to go for a walk.

Justin: Okay mommy (he run to tell his daddy)

_When Rachel sees him go into her room _she decided to take the opportunity to tell Lisa about herself._ Rachel walks into her son's room to have a word with her so called_ _assistant. _

Rachel:_ Lisa, can I get you to do any work around here instead of you trying to spending time with my family?_

Lisa: Well I can't help it if they in joy my company! (Lisa said with a little attitude)

Rachel: Hold up who you think you talking to? (Rachel said, walking toward Lisa.)

Lisa: Sweetie I not trying to take your life, but you act like you sacred you may loss it.

Rachel: HA sacred of losing what my family is not going nowhere.

Lisa: You sure about that?

_Lisa! A voice said, coming in the room_

Frank: what the hell do you think you're doing we don't pay you to play nanny to our kids

Lisa: Frank you don't understand Rachel keeps…. Frank cuts her off

Frank:Stop! don't lie on her she just tell you to stay in your place.

Justin: Um mommy, daddy can we go now (Justin said behind his daddy)

Rachel: (get down on her knees) Baby go to our room, and we will come and get you okay.

He goes to their room and they try to wrap up the conversation.

Lisa: You know, what your right I need to focus on my work and I think I will started now.

Lisa run out the room and goes to Rachel's offices. She locks herself in the offices and cries for a moment she looks out the window to see Frank & Rachel with Justin going for a walk. She very hurt by Frank yelling at her and a little embarrassed, but she didn't want to lose her job so she started making calls and booking show for Rachel. When she got done she started looking at Rachel picture album.

Lisa: She has everything the family, fame and friends even the looks I have nothing" Lisa said with tears coming down her face. "But I promise it won't stay that why"

On their walk Frank and Rachel tell Justin the good news.

Rachel: So Justin how would you feel if I told you there is going to be another baby around her?

Justin: Who's having a baby mommy?

Frank: We are having another baby Justin you are going to be a big brother like Fletcher.

Justin: (stop right where he is) No we not you got me you don't need another baby.

Rachel: (Laughing picks up her son and said) You are going to be four next week you are a big kid now but you will always be my big baby no matter what (she hugs him and gives him a kiss)

Frank: You will like be a big brother, and you can tell him or her, what to do. (Frank, tell his son hoping he'll feel better about becoming a big brother.)

Rachel: So what do you think about that Rachel asked again?

Justin:Okay mommy I guess we can have another baby.

Frank & Rachel: (both laugh at their son)

Making it back to the house Frank put Justin down for the night. He goes back in the to his room to find Rachel waiting for him.

Frank: Baby you need to relax

Rachel: Frank I trying too that was the reason for us to go walking.

Frank: Well baby everything going to be okay.

Rachel: I know (then out of nowhere Rachel started laughing)

Frank: What are you laugh at?

Rachel :( still laughing) our son he said, no!

Frank: (starts laughing to) I know not what I was expecting.

Rachel: Remember when we told Fletcher he was so happy.

Frank: Yes he was, can't wait to tell him about this one.

Rachel: I hope it a girl.

Frank: Me too.

Rachel: (Rachel smile and gives him a kiss) I love you

Frank: I love you too

_They were getting ready to make love when they hear a knock at their door. At first they keep going as if they don't hear it but the person keeps knocking_

Rachel: Frank put your shirt back on

Frank: Come on Rachel

Rachel: Come in

Lisa: Sorry to interrupt you two

Rachel: shit

Frank: Lisa it 9:55pm whatever it is I sure it can wait

Lisa: No it can't I just want to say I sorry for the way I was acting to day and Rachel I would really like for us to started over again.

Rachel: I don't know if we can.

Lisa: Frank can I talk to Rachel for a moment along?

Frank: I not sure if it safe

Rachel: It okay go

Frank leave so Rachel and Lisa can talk he just hopes they won't kill each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa: Rachel, look I sorry for the way I been acting things around here is just so perfect.

Rachel: Sorry won't get it sweetie, I mean who in the hell do you think you are coming in here trying to play mommy to my kids and on top of that you flirt with my husband.

Lisa: I can explain!

Rachel: No you can't explain it called respect and if you don't get your shit together you be looking for another job.

Lisa: I understand, but hear me out my husband pass away a year ago. Frank and him where a lot alike also I away wanted kids but we never got the chances.

Rachel: Oh I didn't know. (Rachel was feeling sorry for her she knew it was no joke when you lose someone)

Lisa: I know I don't really talk about it I don't want everybody to know.

Rachel: How did he pass?

Lisa: He was shot.

Rachel: For Real I almost lose Frank like that when he was my bodyguard.

Lisa: I know you guys where top news.

Rachel: Yeah well I guess we can most all this behind us.

Lisa: Great because I book you some show and everything.

Rachel: Okay we can talk about it tomorrow.

Lisa: Ok and don't tell Frank what I told you okay.

Rachel: Fine

Lisa: Thanks and good night

Rachel: Good night

_Lisa goes back to her room which is down stairs she was so happy, but for the wrong reason. _

On the phone with Taylor, Lisa sister

Lisa: I believe that my hole life is about to chance!

Taylor: What are you talking about now girl?

Lisa: You will see.

_The next day was like the perfect day for Frank and Rachel. They want to the doctor and yes she is expecting. To celebrate Frank takes Rachel out they go out to eat, shopping and spent quality time with each other._

_Back at the house Justin and Fletcher are just chilling watching TV. Justin did basically whatever Fletcher did, and Fletcher didn't mind one bit. But he did mind someone who was always pop up when his mom wasn't around._

Lisa: Hay guys I all done with my work for today you guys want go out for some ice cream?

Justin: Yeah!

Fletcher: Um no thanks we will pass.

Justin: Why?

Lisa: Yeah why?

Fletcher: Mom and Dad said to stay home.

Lisa: It just takes a moment.

Justin: It only going to take a moment and I want some.

Fletcher: Hold on (Fletcher get up and goes to kitchen and comes back out with something in his hands) Look Justin here some ice cream.

Justin: I want some! I want some!

Lisa: On well okay then.

Fletcher is not at all a slow boy he knows that Lisa has some feeling for his step dad. Fletcher loves his family and didn't like anyone who tries to break it up.

Justin: Are you sleep yet Fletcher?

Fletcher: Are you sleep Justin?

Justin: Kind of

Fletcher: Well let go take a nap and when we wake up mom and dad maybe home.

_In the car on their way home_

Frank_: So what did you and Lisa talk about?_

Rachel: Nothing really she said she was sorry.

Frank: All she didn't say nothing about me?

Rachel: You would just love that would you.

Frank: Well

Rachel: Shut up Frank

Frank: Love you too baby

Rachel: (laughing) Whatever Frank

Frank: No I love you back is that how you really feel?

Rachel: What Love got to do with this?

Frank: Really?

Rachel: I sorry baby I love you

Frank: just wait till I get you in that room

Rachel: (just laughing)

Making it back to the house _Lisa is the first person Frank and Rachel see coming in the house._

Lisa: Hi you two hope _you_ both had a_ good_ time.

Rachel: Yes we did (she said with her arms around Frank.)

Lisa: Great

Frank: Where are the boys?

Lisa: I think they are in Fletcher's room.

Frank: Okay I go late them know we are home.

Rachel: K

Lisa: Can we talk about you're show I book for you.

Rachel: Oh yes you may have to cannel them.

Lisa: Um why?

Rachel: Well I and Frank are going to be busy around here.

Lisa: Oh you mean with the boy they will be fine.

Rachel: No I'm pregnant

Lisa: What?

Rachel: I'm pregnant

Lisa: (stoned) OMG I mean I so happy for you.

Rachel: Um thanks and going up stair to be with my boys.

Lisa: Alright

_Rachel when upstairs to be with her boys leaving Lisa along in the room, but for a moment she wonders what was she doing. Try to break up a happy home for her on needs. Listening to her voice of reason when Frank walks in the room and all focus was on him._

Lisa: I really happy for you Frank.

Frank: You are talking about the baby, mane I can wait till it get here.

Lisa: I bet

Frank: yeah

Lisa: I always wanted kids but my ex-husband didn't want any.

Frank: Oh that why you two broke up?

Lisa: No I had to leave him or he would have killed me.

Frank: He was abusive?

Lisa: Yes (looking sad and even got two tears to fall down her face.)

Frank: Are you okay?

Lisa: Yes It just gets to me sometimes you know.

Frank: I understand

Lisa: Would I be asking too much for a hug?

Frank: No

_Lisa plane was in progress she told Rachel one thing and told Frank something totally different._

Lisa: (still hugging Frank) _don't_ tell Rachel about this I don't want no body to know about my passed.

Frank: Okay that Fine (just then Rachel comes down stair and sees them hugging)

Rachel: Um what going on here?

Frank: (jumps back so fast) um nothing baby.

Rachel: It doesn't look like nothing to me.

Lisa: Um I going to go now bye (she walks away with a big smile on her face)

Rachel: Well?

Frank: Well what it was nothing Rachel you know me don't be like that.

Rachel: (rolling her eyes) whatever look we got to plan Justin party.

Frank: We did that weeks ago.

Rachel: We got make sure everything's right.

Frank: No you need to relax.

Rachel: Frank (He kisses her and made her relax)

_It was like she had forgotten all her trouble when ever Frank kissed her. Nothing even matter as long as she had Frank and her kids she was just fine. Later on that day Monica comes over to find something's on this So Called Assistant_

Rachel and Monica

Monica: So late me see what this girl really up to Rach!

Rachel: Monica do it really matter she told me why she acts the way she do.

Monica: I think she up to something Rach and you are getting ready to have a baby so you can't really do anything about it but I can.

Rachel: I don't know Monica.

Monica: What did she say to have you acting like this? Before you was ready to get on her ass now you don't know

Rachel: I said I wouldn't tell anyone, but you my girl so I will tell you. (Looking around make sure nobody hears them) Her husband was shot and him and Frank where kind of alike in some way, also they wanted kids but they never got a chance.

Monica: OMG she trying to guilt trip you!

Rachel: (she jump out the seat) what?

Monica: Don't worry I got this (walking out the room)

Rachel: Monica (going after her)

Monica: What?

Rachel: don't tell her anything I said.

Monica: Don't worry I got you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Monica is on the prowl and she wants one person and that this so called assistant. Something is just telling her that this woman is up to no good and she was not going to stop till she get what she wants. So Monica knows she going to have to move fast, she find Ms. Lisa by the pool just standing there looking at the blue water._

Monica: The blue water is beautiful is it?

Lisa: (lose in her own fantasy) oh Um yes it is.

Monica: Hi I'm Monica a Friend of the family.

Lisa: Hi I'm Lisa Rachel and Frank assistant.

Monica: Why do Frank need a assistant he retired.

Lisa: I guess mostly I'm here for Rachel.

Monica: yeah

Lisa: Well I better be getting back to work.

Monica: No I know you been working hard all day stay and talk with me.

Lisa: Alright

Monica: So got a boyfriend?

Lisa: Kind of

Monica: What do you mean?

Lisa: He's married

Monica: Oh you even been married?

Lisa: Well (she get cut off by somebody coming their way)

Frank: Monica

Monica: God not now! (She said shaking her head with her eyes closed) Hay you

Frank: What are you doing here?

Monica: (jumps up and pulls Frank the other way) Look I trying to do something so please….. (just then they here a scream)

Frank: Lisa! (She drowning and Frank jump in to save her)

Monica: Oh My God!

Rachel: (Comes running out the house) what the hell happen?

Monica: I don't know!( they help pull her up on the ground and Frank revive her)

Lisa: (gasping for air)

Monica: How the hell did that happen?

Lisa: I fell in(still gasping)

Frank: How you were nowhere near the edge?

Lisa: Um my head hurt Frank can you take me to my hospital?

Frank: sure (he helps her up and takes her to the car.)

Rachel: I going to

Frank: no you need to relax I be back before you know it.

Rachel: Frank don't started babying me now.

Monica: Go on Frank I got Rachel. (Rachel rolls her eyes)

Frank: thanks sis (Frank and Lisa leave on their way to the hospital)

_Walking back in to the house Rachel is not at all happy about Frank and Lisa being along together. She even starts crying a little._

Monica: Oh come down girl

Rachel: How the hell am I going to come down Monica?

Monica: You know what I think.

Rachel: What?

Monica: That girl planed this when I came out there she was just looking at the water and you heard Frank she was nowhere near the edge.

Rachel: OMG your right

Back in the car Frank and Lisa

Lisa: Thank You

Frank: Sure

Lisa: I never had a man save me like that.

Frank: It was nothing really, but I still can't see how you fell.

Lisa: Um I don't know I guess I just lost my balance.

Frank: yeah (thinking)

Monica: I'll pay you back for this.

Frank: Don't worry about it.

Monica: Too late I already got is planned.

_Back at the house Monica and Rachel are trying to figure out what really going on._

Monica: We were known where near the edge.

Rachel: You don't think she jumped?

Monica: She had to Rach I can't see that happen no other way.

Rachel: I don't need this right now. (She said taking a seat by the window)

Monica: Nothing in her room is out of the ordinary?

Rachel: I have not been in it seen she moved in.

Monica: Well then I going in (walking to the door) you coming?

Rachel: Yeah just late me call Frank. (She calls and waits for him to answer)

Frank: Hello

Rachel: Baby how is everything going?

Frank: Good I on my way home they are keeping her overnight.

Rachel: Good

Frank: I just can't understand how it all happen.

Rachel: I know right it crazy.

Monica: Rachel!

Rachel: Hurry home baby

Frank: I almost their

Rachel: okay I love you

Frank: Love you too bye

Monica: Rachel where's Frank?

Rachel: He's almost home and they are keeping her overnight.

Monica: I don't understand

_15 minutes later Frank come in he not so sure if Lisa is stable. Still trying to figure out how she fell in the pool and what did she mean when she, said she already planned it. But he keeps his thoughts to his safe not wanting to upset Rachel. _

Rachel: I think something wrong I just got this feeling.

Monica: I think it's about you Frank!

Frank: Please don't started this again.

Rachel: Baby I know how we can find out what really happen.

Frank: How?

Rachel: You put cameras all over the pool!

Frank: Oh yeah I forgot about them

Monica: Yeah late go look at them (just then her phone rings she answered it then) You looks like I have to go but I well call you Rachel.

Rachel: Okay

_They walk her out the door ones she gone they go to look at the video cameras when they look at it for some crazy reason the cameras were not facing where she fall._

Rachel: That funny all the cameras are pointed in the right place but this one.

Frank: Fletcher may have hit it with his ball or something accidentally.

Rachel: Maybe or she move it

Frank: Rachel please don't it's possible that all this was just a big accident.

Rachel: (Rolling her eyes) whatever Frank (she walks out the room and goes up stairs)

Frank: (Stay down stair for a moment then goes up stairs to find Rachel on the phone)

Who are you talking to?

Rachel: Nobody

The person on the phone: So I am nobody now?

Rachel: Shut up

Frank: You talking to me?

Rachel: No

Frank: (Sit there for a moment waiting for Rachel to get off the phone) Are we going to talk or what?

Rachel: Just hold on Frank. (she put him on hold and started back talking to the person on the phone) My bad now what were you just saying? OMG I know rite

_Frank wait for a moment and then walks out the room he tier of waiting for her. He does down the stairs to look at some TV when his phone rings._

Frank: Hello

Lisa: Hay Frank I hope I didn't interrupt you and Rachel.

Frank: Oh know she on the phone not paying any attention to.

Lisa: Well I can't believe that

Frank: How are you feeling?

Lisa: Okay I guess I just wanted somebody to talk to.

Frank: Well I not doing anything so look like I all yours.

Lisa: Great

_Frank and Lisa talk for a long time, but what Frank didn't know is that Rachel had got off the phone the moment she saw him walk out the door. She had been waiting for hours, but never come back up so she got out of bed to go see what he was doing._

Rachel: Frank it like 12:30 who are you talking to.

Frank: Is it really that late?

Rachel: Yes I have been waiting for you.

Frank: Well look I well come pick you up tomorrow.

Lisa: Okay bye

Frank: bye Lisa

Rachel: Lisa! Why you talking to her?

Frank: She called me Rachel.

Rachel: So

Frank: Whatever I going to bed

Back at the hospital

Nurse: That must be your boyfriend.

Lisa: Yeah it was he would be here right now but he is taking care of our kids.

Nurse: I didn't know you had kids!

Lisa: Um yes well their like my kids

Nurse: Oh I understand well you better get some sleep.

Lisa: Okay

_The next few months thing started to change Rachel was now 5mouth and her belly was out there. But that was not the only thing that change Frank and Rachel where no longer that inseparable couple, but that couple that fight all the time. The funny thing was they make up every night be for going to bed. Rachel had started to spend more time out with one new friend his name was Chris. Frank didn't understand way Rachel was acting the way she was and found his self-talk and spending more time with Lisa. And yes the boys where begin to think something was wrong, but this was only the begin of it._


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel: I hate that man, he always trying to tell me what to do.

Monica: You don't hate him you love him.

Rachel: (roll her eyes) you just don't understand and now he and Lisa are like best friends.

Monica: See that the real reason why you're so upset.

Rachel: No it not I'm just tiers of how he acts, and now trying to tell me who all to go out.

Monica: Well from what I remember he was like that when you first meet him.

Rachel: That different he was my bodyguard then.

Monica: What different?

Rachel: I am his wife now.

Monica: I still don't follow you, because a husband protect their family so what the different?

Rachel: I just want my husband back. (She said sitting down with tears in her eyes)

Monica: It okay he not gone nowhere so don't worry (she said hugging Rachel) I will talk to Frank

Out walking around are Frank and Lisa

Lisa: Are you okay?

Frank: Yes I fine

Lisa: No you're not I can tell.

Frank: Oh really it just me and Rachel

Lisa: Stop right there I know Rachel hate me because she has this crazy idea that I trying to take you from her, but Frank I just want you to be happy.

Frank: I know I love Rachel and nothing anybody do can make me change my mind. She just keeps going out with that guy she said he just a Friend, but I seriously don't know and she get mad when I try to tell her something.

Lisa: Well can I tell you something, I believe she may be doing something behind your back you never know whose to even say that baby may not be yours.

Frank: I can't talk about this now I got go (Frank takes off to the house Lisa is happy because to her the little plan is coming along perfectly and Rachel is even helping with the little things she does)

In Frank and Rachel bed room

Rachel: Frank

Frank: What do you want?

Rachel: Why are you doing me like this you have not talk to me at all.

Frank: When I do you get mad.

Rachel: You know you can't tell me what to do, and now it like you don't want talk to me at all.

Frank: Because we have nothing to talk about if it not about the kids or the baby what the point of us talking.

Rachel: You rather talk to Lisa then me right?

Frank: You rather talk to Chris then me.

Rachel: Why do you always have to say his name he has nothing to do with this.

Frank: (mad and upset the words Lisa said run all in the back of his mind) Is the baby even mine.

Rachel: (get out of bed) What did you just say?

Frank: Is that my baby or do you not know?

Rachel: Get out! Get all your shit and hit the door!

Frank: Fine with me you want Chris here anyway!

Rachel: I never did anything with any other man but you, and you are going to ask me is it yours where did you even get an idea.

Frank: I love you but I want be your fool.

Rachel: I never ask you to be.

_Frank walks out the door he never meant for it to go that far it just happen, but it was no point in taking it all back he got all his things and when to his old house. He had no luck in sleeping all he want was for Rachel to call him or something but he knew that was not about to happen._

The next day Rachel talks to Monica

Rachel: I don't know what got in to him, but he has no idea how much that hurt me.

Monica: I know that did. Does he even know about Chris?

Rachel: I guess not

Monica: you think Lisa put all this in his head?

Rachel: If she did I going to kill her.

Monica: Um looks who's walking in now (they both look at Lisa when she walks in)

Lisa: Hay people

Rachel: Don't hay me you low down bitch you started all this.

Lisa: Excuse me? (Just then Frank just happens to walk in the house)

Frank: Stop it Rachel! Don't come at her like that.

Monica: What the hell!

Rachel: Really then take your girlfriend and leave

Frank: She's not ….. (Lisa cut him off)

Lisa: Don't explain yourself late just go.

Monica: Okay girly I sick of you.

Frank: Stop it Monica! Rachel where are the kids?

Rachel: At your dads did you forget I bet you were too busy fucking your girlfriend.

Frank: You know what fine Lisa late go.

Rachel: (Could not help but to started crying)

Monica: Girl it going to be okay

Rachel: leave me alone!

Monica: Okay just call me (she didn't really want to leave but Rachel hates for people to see her cry so she just when on)

_Rachel cry for day she didn't take no calls or company she wrote one song called All At Once that song truly came from her heart like I Have Nothing, Run To You and I Will All Always Love You. All those songs were about Frank. And at this point all she can think about is her growing family is falling apart._

Back at Frank house

Lisa: Forget Rachel she don't really love you like I do.

Frank: What?

Lisa: I said she don't love you like I do.

Frank: Oh no Lisa I can't dill with this right now so maybe you should go.

Lisa: Okay I be back tomorrow

Frank: Whatever just leaves me alone. (she goes out the door) she is never getting back in here!

_Later Monica shows up to try and talk to Frank but he looks out the window and decided not to open the door. It was too much and he was sacred that Rachel sent Monica to tell him it was over something he hope she never say. But that night Rachel decided to go see him._

_Rachel pulls herself together and use her own key to get in Frank house she walks in to find Frank in bed for a moment she decided to go, but then change her mind she has something she just has to say._

Rachel: Frank get up!

Frank: (wakes up) Rachel!

Rachel: We have to talk and I mean NOW!

Frank: Okay (he gets up and walks to the living room) so talk

Rachel: You just don't know how I feel right now do you?

Frank: Tell me how you feel.

Rachel: I feel like my whole world is falling apart you don't talk to me, nor you don't kiss me like you use to. Then on top of all that you ask me is this baby your (she said touching her belly)

Frank: Rachel I understand you, but late me tell you how I feel. We can't be in the same room for more then 5sec without getting in to it. Then you always going out with that Chris guy how do I know you're not doing anything with him.

Rachel: Because you know me and you know I wouldn't ever do that to you I love you. `

Frank: I love you too but, (he stops and thinks part of him want to just kiss her and tell her everything is going to be alright, but (a little part of him was saying you never know)

Rachel: But what Frank?

Frank: Something just not right I know it.

Rachel: And you think it got something to do with me. (Getting up from her seat)

Frank: Rachel I don't know how to fits this.

Rachel: That funny because I don't know it was broken till just now. (she walks to the door tears in her eyes)

Frank: Don't do me like this!

Rachel: (Comes back to him and kisses him on the lips) I not like these other woman you had in your life I will never be able to stop caring for you. And I will always love you no matter how you act or treat me.

Frank: I love you too I just need time to think.

Rachel: Fine Frank if that what you really wont. (she leave unsure if she will ever have her family back, but whatever Frank decided was on a timer because his and Rachel baby girl was almost there.)

_Rachel is now 7mouths and thing with her and Frank has got in a lot better. Frank stays at his old house the boys come over almost everyday Rachel comes to. She still love him and late him know it they still kissed each other just no sex. Frank missed the time when they would always do things together at their home. He also missed wakening up to Rachel face each day. Sometimes they would just lock the door a lay in bed and just kiss on each other and yes most of the time it end with them making love. _

At Frank's house on the phone

Lisa: I don't want you spending time with Rachel she bad news.

Frank: She the mother on all my Kids and on top of that she my wife.

Lisa: She the mother of two of your kids Frank!

Frank: You know what I sick of (just then the doorbell rings) hold on (he goes to open the door and finds Rachel looking like an angle.) Rachel come in!

Rachel: Hay Frank are you surprised?

Frank: Yes were the kids?

Rachel: Well Fletcher Friend is having a birthday at the zoo and Fletcher and Justin when so I was doing nothing and decided to come over.

Frank: Okay Hold on (going back to the phone he said late me call you back)

Lisa: Rachel over their?

Frank: Bye

Lisa: Hello Frank? (Nobody's their)

Frank: How are you feeling today?

Rachel: Better now that I here.

Frank: Good so what do you want to do today.

Rachel: Well maybe we can go out to see a movie and then go out to eat maybe.

Frank: Sound like our first date (they both laugh)

Rachel: Yeah it does (still laughing) what do you think?

Frank: Okay

Rachel: Yeah

Frank: Just late me get ready

Rachel: Want me to help you.

Frank: You can if you want.

_Sometimes Rachel would Help Frank get ready by bushing his hair or tell him what he looked good in and she enjoyed doing it. The two go to see an action movie they both like to feel the rush of them. Later they when to eat and love was definitely love in the air._

Frank: (Looking at the menu) so what do you want eat.

Rachel: Everything (they both laugh)

Frank: Well you are eating for two. (He smile at her and she smile)

_Just then Frank phone begins to ring and he panics and Rachel can feel it._

Rachel: Frank what wrong?

Frank: Nothings wrong!

Rachel: Then are you going to answer your phone.

Frank: No

Rachel: Why not?

Frank: That would be rude.

Rachel: Um late me see your phone.

Frank: Why?

Rachel: (She reached over the table and got it) Now late me see who this is.

Frank: Rachel stop give me back my phone.

Rachel: Lisa

Frank: Look I know what you think

Rachel: So you still talk to her? (Kind of getting a little upset)

Frank: Sometime but Rachel nothing's going on I promise.

Rachel: (Taken a deep breath) Okay then

Frank: Did you just say okay?

Rachel: yeah

Frank: Wow I never can read your mind.

Rachel: (Laugh a little) I can read yours so we are even.

Frank: (Laughs) I just think she needs a friend and that all I want be with her.

Rachel: I guess seen it only been a year.

Frank: A year of what?

Rachel: She didn't tell you about her husband.

Frank: You mean her ex.

Rachel: What ex? Her husband die he got shot.

Frank: I don't know what you're talking about but her ex use to beat on her.

Rachel: And she told you that.

Frank: Yes (just then the phone rings it Lisa again and Rachel still has his phone)

Rachel: You want me to?

Frank: I don't really care she been on my back hard with them calls.

Rachel: (Answer the phone) Hello

Lisa: Rachel what are you doing answering Frank phone?

Rachel: It good to talk to you too.

Lisa: I want talk to Frank!

Rachel: Fine (she gives Frank the phone)

Frank: Look I can't talk now so bye (he hangs up the phone) you ready to go

Rachel: sure

_They go back to his place Rachel calls Monica who now has the kids to my sure everything was fine. Then Frank and Rachel go to his room just to spend time together._

Frank: So do you want to spend the night?

Rachel: Do you want me to?

Frank: I really do we still have a lot to talk about.

Rachel: I know we do so I guess I will, but where are you going to sleep.

Frank: (laughing) hopefully next to you.

Rachel: Ha ha only if you're lucky.

Frank: Well see so how are you feeling?

Rachel: Like I'm about to bust open.

Frank: I understand maybe I can help. (He started to kiss her and the moves down to her neck it feels great, but Rachel stops him by pushing him back) what wrong?

Rachel: Did you say we need to talk?

Frank: Well yeah but (she cuts him off)

Rachel: But nothing all I want to do is talk nothing else sorry.

Frank: Okay well I just want you to know it nothing going on with me and Lisa, and I sorry for all the pain and tears I have made you cry.

Rachel: It okay Frank I'm sorry too.

Frank: What are you sorry for?

Rachel: For putting you out the house and not listening to you.

Frank: You did me right, I know that my kid I don't even know why I listen to Lisa.

Rachel: So she did tell you that, Frank late me tell you something about Chris he is very girly.

Frank: Girly!

Rachel: Yes that why we be going shopping and out to eat. You do get what I saying right?

Frank: (he hugs her) Do you know how much I love you?

Rachel: Yes! You love me enough to die for me right?

Frank: More than that you and the kids are my whole world.

Rachel: (She kisses him and late him take her down on the bed) Frank I miss you so much.

Frank: I miss you too (he run his hands down her breast till he get to her belly and feels something) did she just kick.

Rachel: (Laughing) Yes

_All his plans of making love to Rachel, where out the door when the, baby kicks. Frank just laid his head on her belly and slowly when to sleep. Rachel smile and stroked his hair she was so happy she finally had her husband back. 10sec later Frank phone being to ring Rachel pull it out his packet and looked at his caller ID it was Lisa. She pushes the end call and Rachel push it to the side. Then Lisa send a txt massage saying the following._

You can't stop what we have Rachel don't love you like I do remember that Frank.

_Rachel txt back saying the following_

You are crazy stay away from my family!

_Lisa_

Is this Rachel?

_Rachel_

Yes and I can be a real bitch when you threatened what I love!

And I mean that!

_Lisa_

Enjoy it now because this is far from over.

Bye Bye


	6. Chapter 6

_Three months have passed and Rachel has had her beautiful baby girl. Her name is __Mariah Melanie Famer__; she has blue and pretty brown hair with a face like her mother's. Everything was back to normal Frank was back the boys were happy and Rachel would not have it any other way, but most of all there was no more Lisa. Rachel didn't even care about that txt say __it wasn't over__ to Rachel all she was try to do was scare her and it wasn't going to work, but she did wonder about it. _

At Rachel and Frank home

Rachel: Frank do you have Mariah with you? (She yelled from up stair running from room to room)

Frank: No

Rachel: (She runs down the stair) what do you mean you don't have her?

Frank: (Frank and the boys were watching the game on TV and very much in to it, Rachel gets down to the living room to find Frank holding Mariah. She's now mad at Frank and cuts off the TV) what the hell you do that for?

Rachel: I just asked you did you have her and you said no!

Frank: Oh is that what you said, well here if you want her then take her just late us watch are game. Rachel: (Taken Mariah up stairs)

In Rachel and Frank's bedroom

Rachel: That man just makes me so mad sometimes, but that your daddy.

Frank: (comes in the room 15mintues later) Thank you so much!

Rachel: (still playing with the baby) what did I do?

Frank: The game when off and we didn't get to see who won it, thanks to someone cutting the TV off.

Rachel: That on you not me, so don't even try it.

Frank: Just be happy that baby is saving your life right now.

Rachel: Whatever

Frank: Guess what? (Sitting on the bed next to Rachel and his daughter)

Rachel: What?

Frank: Me and you are going to Jamaica.

Rachel: Wait a moment Frank, boo you look sleepy mommy thinks it nap time (she get up and walks to the door with the baby) Frank I be right back.

Frank: Okay

Rachel: (Walks back in the room) Now what were you saying?

Frank: When was the last time we really got to be along?

Rachel: About three months ago.

Frank: Yes so I take you to Jamaica.

Rachel: I don't want go their Frank.

Frank: Why not?

Rachel: I not leaving the baby or the boys I sorry I just can't.

Frank: (Upset and disappointed he get up off the bed and heads for the door)

Rachel: Wait baby (she stops him before he walks out the door) we can have are a long time now (She starts to kiss him and started unbuttoning his shirt.)

Frank: (He moves down to her neck and pulls her shirt off)

Justin: Mommy (running to Rachel room)

Rachel: Justin came give me my shirt and button your back up!

Justin: (came in the room) mommy come play a game with me! (He said jumping on the bed)

Frank: Mommy was about to play a game with me. (Rachel hits him for saying that)

Rachel: Just for that sure I will play a game with you baby let go. (She leaves Frank and goes to play a game with her son)

Frank: So that it for me! (He yells from their bed room, but Rachel said nothing in reply) just fine

_Frank lays there for a moment then he decided to go for a walk. He checks on Mariah and then heads out the door. Then as he walks his phone starts to ring the caller ID is an unknown number. He normal didn't answer unknown calls because as much as he hate it he was kind of famous now all cause of Rachel. But Rachel wasn't around him so if it was some crazy fan he could just play it off._

Frank: Hello

Person on the phone: Frank is that you?

Frank: Who is this and who is Frank?

Person on the phone: You don't have to act it me.

Frank: Can I get a name?

Person on the phone: Lisa

Frank: Oh hay how are you?

Lisa: Okay can I see you?

Frank: Um I really busy with my family right now.

Lisa: Oh right I forgot you have new born.

Frank: Yeah (just then Rachel is behind him walking)

Rachel: Tell who ever your talking with to call back later because right now your mine! (she said jumps on his back)

Frank: I call you back. (He got off the phone) so is your little game over?

Rachel: Yeah will it hard to play a two person game when the first person has fallen asleep.

Frank: Well he's only four.

Rachel: Oh I'm not complaining. (Kissing him on the back of his neck)

Frank: You must want do it right here. (She hits him playfully)

Rachel: See you just will not do right put me down.

Frank: Fine (He put her down and starts ticking her)

Rachel: (Laugh) Frank stop! Stop!

Frank: You act like you don't like it, but you know you do.

Rachel: Whatever who was you just talking to?

Frank: Oh that was just Lisa.

Rachel: Lisa!

_Rachel had never told Frank about the text message she didn't think it matter. _

Rachel: Um what did she say?

Frank: Nothing really she asked if I could meet her somewhere.

Rachel: What did you say?

Frank: No

Rachel: Frank I don't want you seeing or talking to her okay.

Frank: You still got an issue with her, Rachel you don't have to worry about her.

Rachel: Frank just don't talk to her okay!

Frank: What wrong with us being friends? If you ask me nothing so don't tell me who I can and can't talk to.

Rachel: Why do you just have to talk to her?

Frank: Why do you have a problem with it?

Rachel: Because I believe something wrong with her, baby I don't want to fight with you over this.

Frank: (Putting his hands over his head) Rachel please! (Rachel is started to get upset) You know what fine I won't talk to her.

Rachel: Thank you baby it for the best.

Later that night

Rachel: Baby can you go see how the kids are doing.

Frank: Hopefully they are sleep. (He goes to Fletcher's room, Justin's room and Mariah's they are all asleep he heads back to his room when the doorbell rings) It like 10:40 who could this be.

_It was raining cats and dogs and it was hard for him to see out the window so he just opens the door to find Lisa._

Frank: Lisa come in (he looks up the step to make sure Rachel wasn't around) What are you doing here at this time of the night?

Lisa: I just had to see you Frank (She hugs him)

Rachel: (Out of nowhere) Get your hands off him and get the hell out of here!

Lisa: Um I came here for Frank not you.

Rachel: You do know I can beat your ass now right?

Frank: Rachel!

Rachel: What? Make her leave. NOW!

Frank: Do you see what it looks like out there.

Rachel: OKAY FRANK DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ABOUT THIS PLACE OF SHIT! (Mad as hell scream and not giving a dam whose feeling she hurt. And also waking up Mariah)

Frank: Look what you did now you go put her back to sleep.

Rachel: I not leave you with her. (Just then coming down the steps Justin)

Justin: Mommy Mariah woke me up.

Rachel: Okay baby late go back up to your room. (she picks up her son and looks at Frank) I will be back

Lisa: You know what my ex didn't treat me this bad so I going to go.

Frank: No don't worry about Rachel I got her, so you can sleep in your old room.

Lisa: Thanks you the best. (He walks her to the room and goes back upstairs)

_Rachel just got done put the kids back to sleep. There was no way in hell Rachel was late Lisa stay in her house again no matter what. She heads back down the stairs as Frank come up them and stop her)_

Frank: Where are you going?

Rachel: To kick her out this house!

Frank: No you're not so come on.

Rachel: NO she is getting her lien butt out of here.

Frank: Fine you made me do this. (He picks her up in his arms and takes her back to their room)

Rachel: Put me down Frank! Put me down!

Frank: (Makes it to their room and put her down on the bed and sit at the foot of the bed facing Rachel.)

What do you want from me?

Rachel: I want that home wrecker out my dam house, also I want her to stay away from you!

Frank: Rachel don't be like that, she not wreck are home I only want you she doesn't matter to me.

Rachel: It not you it her, I trust you I just don't trust her.

Frank: (Crawled on top of her and kiss her and said) Okay so you trust me so, how about if she dose try something with me I come and tell you the moment it happens.

Rachel: You going too late me fight her.

Frank: Why do you have to fight her?

Rachel: Fine Frank, but I get to tell her off.

Frank: Okay he kisses her again and slowly moves to her neck.

Rachel: Frank Farmer is you trying to seduce me?

Frank: Trying? Baby I am! (He pulls down her spaghetti straps on her shirt and kisses her shoulders)

Rachel: (Laughs) keep it up we are going to have a house full of kids. (They make love and Rachel falls asleep in Franks arms.)

The next morning was good until someone pissed Rachel off even more.

Rachel: What in the hell do you think you're doing give me her. (In Mariah room Lisa is holding Mariah and Rachel not happy about it.)

Lisa: God Rachel! (Rachel stash her daughter from Lisa)

Rachel: Keep your hand off of her and my boys.

Frank: Rachel come down she just want to see the baby.

Rachel: Well look at her she looks just like her daddy, oh but wait you said she wasn't his did you.

Frank: Rachel stop it!

Rachel: What? I not doing anything wrong, you know what I going and I take Mariah with me.

Frank: Where are you going?

Rachel: To Monica house I be back later. (Rachel gets the baby bag and goes down stairs where she run into the boys)

Justin: Mommy where are you and Mariah going?

Rachel: To Aunt Monica's house

Justin: I want go!

Rachel: Okay come on, what about you Fletcher?

Fletcher: You guys go on I better stay here with daddy.

Rachel: (Smile at her older son) Okay come on Justin late go.

_After Rachel leaves Fletcher tries to keep Frank busy. They play games, cook, have guy talk, play football and catch up on the games. Whenever Lisa tries to come around them Fletcher thinks of something new for him and his dad to do_

Fletcher: Dad how long is Lisa staying here.

Frank: Um I don't know, but you don't like her do you?

Fletcher: No I don't.

Frank: Why not she a good person.

Fletcher: I don't know something not right to me.

Frank: Okay Fletcher I will try to get her out of here.

Fletcher: Okay just keep your eyes open.1

Frank: Always

At Monica house

Monica: She back!

Rachel: Yes and the bitch think she is going to stay.

Justin: Mommy what a bitch?

Rachel: Um baby that a grown up word kids don't say them.

Justin: Oh like when daddy say fuck it when he mad.

Monica: (Laughs)

Rachel: Why don't you go see how your sister doing.

Justin: But she is sleeping.

Rachel: I know go watch her.

Justin: Okay fine I should stay home with daddy.

Rachel: What did you say?

Justin: (with a big smile on his face) I love you mommy!

Monica: That is Frank son for sure

Rachel: Oh yes he is, but if she so much as tries to break up my home I going to kill her.

Back at the house

_Frank is in the living room Fletcher is sleep on the couch. Lisa has been waiting to get Frank along and now is her changes._

Lisa: Hi Frank

Frank: Hay

Lisa: Can we go somewhere and talk?

Frank: Sure

Lisa: Late go by the pool.

Frank: Um you go be okay by the pool?

Lisa: Oh yes as long as you are there.

Frank: Okay

Lisa: So how is life treated you.

Frank: Good I so happy right now I love my life.

Lisa: Frank I want say I so sorry.

Frank: For what?

Lisa: For all that forget Rachel stuff and I love you stuff. I mean don't get me wrong I really do care for you.

Frank: I understand I care about you to.

Lisa: Really

Frank: Yes

Justin: Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! (He runs to Frank)

Frank: (He picks his son up) what up son

Rachel: Hey baby (Rachel gives Frank a kiss) oh Lisa I didn't see you there.

Frank: Justin are you ready for your nap.

Justin: Nope

Rachel: yup you are.

Frank: Come on I put you down and Rachel be nice

Rachel: Come on Frank you know me.

Frank: That right I know you so don't kill her okay.

Rachel: Whatever Frank (He goes up stairs with his son) So I hope you have fun playing the sweet girl.

Lisa: Oh I do, but that ring is going to look so much better on me.

Rachel: Only in your dreams crazy.

Lisa: You know I almost as good as you when it comes to acting. (she falls to the guard)

Rachel: What are you doing?

Lisa: You will see. (Here comes Frank and Lisa late out a scram and Frank comes running)

Frank: What happen?

Lisa: You're crazy so called wife push me.

Rachel: You lien bitch I never touch you!

Frank: (helps Lisa up) I sorry for that come late go to the kitchen a get you some water.

Rachel: Frank no she lien.

Frank: Stop it Rachel! Just stop it!

_Rachel can't believe Frank falling for Lisa bullshit, but it was far from over. Lisa wants to play and Rachel was up for the game. That night Frank would not even look at Rachel because of what Lisa said. But it was all good because Rachel knew how to make her man happy. After 15sec along with Rachel he forgot why he was even mad. Now next the step was to get this crazy Lisa out her house. _


	7. Chapter 7

_It was war for sure in this happy home, it had been a week and Lisa was still there. And Rachel was not going for it Lisa was getting out of her house one way of anther._

Rachel: It got to be something I can do.

Monica: I say we just run up on and beat that ass!

Rachel: (laughs) I wish, but Frank would never late us touch her.

Monica: I still don't understand why he is pertecting her.

Rachel: Frank is really loyal you know, whenever he tells you he going to do something he really does it. That, one of the reason why I fall in love with him. So there no way in hell Lisa taking him away from me

Monica: I know I remember when me you and the girls would go out to eat you know when he was still just your bodyguard. That day Britney ask you would you mind if she got his number, and you when off on her.

Rachel: Oh yes! Frank was my bodyguard, but also my lover.

Monica: I know sometimes I would chat you just looking at him, but I never said a word.

Rachel: (Laugh) yeah well we need to get Frank out the house so we can kick her out.

Monica: Okay so what your plan. (Rachel tell her the plan and they leave the house they are going to Corbin place Frank friend)

Rachel: (Ringing the dell)

Corbin: Hay Rachel and Monica where Frank?

Rachel: At home with the kids I need you to do something for me Corbin.

Monica: We just know you got our back. With your cute self (Rachel rolled her eyes)

Rachel: Anyway here are for thickets to the game tonight.

Corbin: That game is sold out how you get these.

Rachel: I am Rachel Famer I always get what I want.

Monica: You take one and the other ones are for Frank and the boys you go to the house and invite them to go.

Rachel: And don't take no for and answer.

Corbin: What are you up to Rachel?

Rachel: Get that Lisa out my house.

Corbin: Oh well you do need to get her out your house.

Monica: I didn't even know you knew her.

Corbin: I don't, but me and her sister use to date. And if she anything like her sister she need to go.

Rachel: She has a sister?

Corbin: Yes her name is Taylor she has a split personality and it a bad one, and I bet Lisa the same way.

Rachel: Come on Monica I need to get back to my family.

Back at the house

Frank: Tonight and tomorrow is important to me and Rachel so we are going to need some along time.

Lisa: Um well I have nowhere to go so I can just stay out your way.

Frank: No everybody will be on so find you somewhere to go okay.

Lisa: (Taken a seat) Fine

Frank: Okay I have to make some calls (He calls his dad who was coming to get the kids) Why isn't answering the phone (kind of get upset he waits a moment and all's again still no answer so he starts to panic)

Lisa: Frank come down

Frank: I can't what if something happen to him.

Lisa: He is fine.

_Just then Rachel walks in the house automatically knows something wrong._

Rachel: What wrong?

Frank: Dad is not answering his phone at all and I starting to worry.

Rachel: Okay did you call his Girlfriend place?

Frank: Oh I keep forgetting about her, but I calling her now (he goes to the other room waiting for an answer) Okay baby he pick up the phone.

Rachel: Good

Frank: (Frank talks to his dad in the other room leaving Rachel and Lisa along)

Lisa: So tell me what it like?

Rachel: What?

Lisa: You know the sex, bet he knows how to show a girl a good time.

Rachel: (Laughing) You are so funny!

Lisa: What are you laughing at?

Rachel: The fact that you think you are going to take my family away from me.

Lisa: I am

Rachel: (walks to see where Frank is and she comes back hard push Lisa this time for real up against the wall) LOOK YOU NO GOOD WANT BE I BE DAM IF YOU GO TAKE SHIT FROM ME. SO YOU CAN PLAY GOOD GIRL OR THE CRY BABY, BUT JUST KNOW AT THE END OF THE DAY FRANKS BIG STORGE ARMS ARE AROUND ME NOT YOU! OH AND GUESS WHAT IT GOING TO STAY THAT WAY. (Rachel late her go and goes to the next room where Frank is)

Frank: (Getting off the phone) Baby guess what tomorrow is.

Rachel: I know what it is Frank.

Frank: What?

Rachel: Saturday

Frank: Nawl for real! (being sarcastic)

Rachel: (Laughing) Just playing baby it are anniversary.

Frank: Yes and dad coming to get the kids tonight.

Rachel: Really? (Jumping up thinking of her plan)

Frank: Yes and don't worry about the baby dad girlfriend is going to help. Tonight and tomorrow I will be all yours and your all mine

_Rachel was happy, but at the same time this was her down fall. She txt Monica and told her what just happen and she told Corbin. They would have to think of another way to get Lisa out the house._

That following night

Frank: (Came down stairs wearing swim short) Hay baby so how do I look?

Rachel: Real good!

Frank: Have you saw what I did with the pool?

Rachel: No, but I about to go see.

Frank: Wait! (He hands her a bag from her favorite store) go put this on and meet me by the pool.

Rachel: (happy as hell) Okay (he gives her a kiss and she runs up stairs)

_Frank and Rachel have the place to their self's. Frank asks Lisa to give him and Rachel some along time, but as much as Lisa hates it she does give them there along. Frank spend the day making the backyard pool look magical. It was candlelit all over with flower around along with soft music playing as well as a candlelight dinner for two it was very romantic. Rachel was up stair looking at herself in the mirror she love the two piece swimsuit Frank got her. She had forgotten about Lisa, this was indeed there time and nothing or no one was going to ruin this night._

Frank: (walking around making sure everything perfect when Rachel walks out) WOW!

Rachel: How do I look?

Frank: Like an angle.

Rachel: Oh my god Frank this is beautiful. (Looking around)

Frank: All this was nothing something I just did last minute stuff.

Rachel: Oh really, well baby I love it (she kisses him and they go eat dinner)

Frank: So how was your day?

Rachel: (think about her little issue with Lisa) Um it was okay I guess

Frank: You guess?

Rachel: yeah

Frank: Rachel you know I believe you about Lisa right?

Rachel: What? (Shocked)

Frank: Yeah I know you didn't push her, you're crazy but not that crazy.

Rachel: Then why did you act like you were mad at me.

Frank: I want to have make up sex with you.

Rachel: (Laughing) what the differences with make love?

Frank: You go hard when you trying to say sorry in bed.

Rachel: (still laughing) Um okay, but I don't want talk about her I just want focus on us. (She touches his hand)

Frank: Fine with me beautiful.

Rachel: (She started to blush) Frank I have never seen anything like this in my life I don't know what to say.

Frank: Just say you will dance with me.

Rachel: Okay (They get up and started to dance)

Frank: (Holds her tough)

Rachel: (Still dance) Remember are first dance together?

Frank: You know I do.

Rachel: (Laughing) I honestly didn't think you could dance.

Frank: It a lot of things you found out I could do that night.

Rachel: Oh yes I did (kisses him when his phone starts to ring)

Frank: Hold on okay. (She nods her head and gets one more kiss then he goes to answer his phone)

_Walking back in the house to hear the person on the phone_

Frank: Hello

Lisa: Frank I need you now!

Frank: Lisa I with my wife right now.

Lisa: She can wait!

Frank: NO! You can wait!

Lisa: But Frank wait!

_Frank gets off the phone he walks back to the backyard pool. Where he finds Rachel siting, on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water and he goes to join her._

Frank: You look amazing.

Rachel: Oh thank you baby, who was on the phone?

Frank: Um nobody

Rachel: It was her was it?

Frank: Yes, but who care?

Rachel: Not me (laughing) I just want spend this time with you.

Frank: (Get in the pool) Are you going to come in with me?

Rachel: No I just got my hair done.

Frank: (Leaning on Rachel legs) Come on baby! I got you

Rachel: Nope

Frank: Fine I swim by myself.

Rachel: (Laughing) Okay then

Frank: (He disappears under the water)

Rachel: Frank you better not try anything!

_Back in the house Frank's phone is ring for the 15th time and yes it Lisa. She was starting to loss it the fact that he was with Rachel along was eating her up in side._

Back by the pool

Rachel: Frank what are you doing down there.

Frank: (said nothing and was still under the water)

Rachel: Frank stop you are starting to scare me!

Frank: (Still no answer)

Rachel: Frank!

Frank: (He comes up fast and pulls her in)

Rachel: Frank (mad) I hate you (trying to get out the pool but Frank grapes)

Frank: Where do you think you're going? I was down their wanting for you come save me.

Rachel: Well late me go, and you can go back and wait some more.

Frank: No baby you look fine forget your hair.

Rachel: How does a girl forget her hair?

Frank: Like this (he gives her a kiss and then he hugs her and whispers something in her ear) have you ever kiss anybody under the water?

Rachel: (just shakes her head saying no)

Frank: Well you're about to so take a deep breath.

_They both take a deep breath and go under the water. They kissed and it was magical Rachel had forgotten all about her hair it didn't matter anymore nothing matter. They came back up and Rachel was all over him you could tell she was having the night of her life. But to Lisa it was like her world was coming to it end, and she wasn't about to just sit there and late it happen she called Franks phone and got voice mail she leave a massage._

Lisa

(1)Voice mail

_(carrying) _

_Frank how could you do me like this you said you care about me, but you're with Rachel._

_I needed you and you were not there for me you was play house with your_

_SO CALLED WIFE_

_Well it all bullshit Frank I Love you…. I care for you…. I want have your baby_

_Why can you see it me! It me! I want you _


	8. Chapter 8

_Back by the pool Frank and Rachel were having so much fun together. They were playing in the pool and mostly making out. Frank tried many time to remove Rachel swimsuit, but she would not late him. The evening was full of romance, and more._

Frank: You know I never would have thought me and you where soul mates.

Rachel: I know we came from to different worlds, and I think we surprised a lot of people when they heard we got married.

Frank: Yeah we did, but Rachel you are unlike any other woman in my life.

Rachel: I feel the same about you, I mean I can tell you anything and know you won't judge me. You look at me like a normal person not this big star anyone sees when they look at me. Sometime I wish other people would see me like you do. I would just love one day me you and the kids go out with no one saying "Oh my God it Rachel"

Frank: That could happen we just have to go somewhere that nobody knows you.

Rachel: Like where?

Frank: I don't know, but we will find somewhere to go.

Rachel: Okay (Rachel gets out of the pool and Frank follows)

Frank: Baby come on late go inside and look at a movie or something.

Rachel: Fine with me

_They go inside to the living room and gets ready to watch something Frank's phone is on the table, but neither Frank nor Rachel was paying attention to it they wasn't even paying attention to the movie the where to busy kissing on each other._

Rachel: Oh my God I have an interview Monday, and because of you I will have hickeys all over my neck.

Frank: You will be fine ones I hit the spot.

Rachel: (Laughing) Come on baby late go upstairs forget this movie

Frank: Late go

_They race up the stair to their room. Frank phone was down stair in the living room, but it was the last thing on his mind at this point all his focus was on Rachel._

Frank: Late get out these wet things!

Rachel: (Looking in the draw) I well once I find something to put on.

Frank: How about nothing? (Putting his arms around her from behind)

Rachel: Oh so are you going to strip for me? (Tugs on his pants)

Frank: Why not, just make sure when you do you go slow.

Rachel: (Laughing)

_Then they make very passionate love for hours, they could not get enough of each other. After they finally get done Frank gives Rachel something._

Rachel: What is this?

Frank: Open it and see

Rachel: (She open the gift it a diamond bracelets) Oh Frank I love it! (She gives him a big hug and a kiss) 

Frank: I hoped you would I know it not much, but

Rachel: No Frank I love it! I love this whole night; to be real I didn't think you would really make big dill about our anniversary.

Frank: Why not? You are my life and our marriage is my world.

Rachel: Awwww that so sweet (she gives him a kiss) I guess because of her.

Frank: Rachel how many time do I need to say it, she don't matter.

Rachel: I know I just would feel better if she was gone. (She wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest)

Frank: You know what if it will make you happy then she will have to go.

Rachel: (Jumps up) really!

Frank: Yes you are not the only one who don't want her around Fletcher want her to leave too, and I want you two to be happy so she will go. (She kisses him)

Rachel: This was a perfect night Frank I love you

Frank: I love you too

_The next morning started out perfect Rachel got up before Frank to make her husband breakfast just the way he like it. And they once again had the house to their self. Rachel got done making breakfast, but Frank was still sleep so she wait till he gets up. She goes to the living room where she find Frank phones and all the missed calls and the voice mail she listens to_

(1)Voice mail

(carrying)

Frank how could you do me like this you said you care about me, but you're with Rachel.

I needed you and you were not there for me you was play house with your

SO CALLED WIFE

Well it all bullshit Frank I Love you…. I care for you…. I want have your baby

Why can you see it me! It me! I want you

Rachel: What the hell! I can't believe this girl is going this far! (She runs up stairs to Frank who just woke up) Frank listen to this

Frank: What is it?

Rachel: Just listen!

(1)Voice mail

(carrying)

Frank how could you do me like this you said you care about me, but you're with Rachel.

I needed you and you were not there for me you was play house with your

SO CALLED WIFE

Well it all bullshit Frank I Love you…. I care for you…. I want have your baby

Why can you see it me! It me! I want you

Frank: What?

Rachel: Did you tell her you care about her Frank?

Frank: Well yeah I did but…. (Rachel cut him off)

Rachel: You told her what Frank?

Frank: Like a friend Rachel!

Rachel: You know what I sick of this and I ending it now. (She get Franks phone and call Lisa)

Lisa: Frank

Rachel: Nope try again

Lisa: Oh hi Rachel

Rachel: Can you come back here we need to talk?

Lisa: Where Frank?

Rachel: Right here

Lisa: I on my way.

Frank: What the hell are you doing this is our day.

Rachel: I know and it still is, but I putting an end to this now. Do you hear what she say on this massage Frank the girl has lost it, but you know what I help her find it.

Frank: I wish you would not get so worked up on this stuff.

Rachel: You know what I made you breakfast you should go eat it.

Frank: For real you made me breakfast. (He goes to look at the eating table) I will be in here don't hurt her Rachel

Rachel: Sure babe

_Rachel see Lisa's car pulling up in the driveway she decides to take care of this outside were Frank could not hear them._

Lisa: (Getting out the car) where is Frank?

Rachel: Where he needs to be.

Lisa: Look I don't have time for you.

Rachel: OH I don't have time for you, but your little crazy ass keeps popping up in my life.

Lisa: Don't worry I have you out of here in no time, when Frank realize I am the one he meant to be with.

Rachel: No you're not!

Lisa: How would you know?

Rachel: Because I am his wife the mother of all three of his kids.

Lisa: You only have two of his kids.

Rachel: Three it may not be DNA, but on paper Fletcher is his son like it or not.

Lisa: That so sweet Frank did that so the boy won't feel left out. Too bad when me and Frank get married he got go with his perfect mommy. Justin and the baby can stay their Frank's

Rachel: You are really crazy you know that.

Frank: Rachel the kids want talk to you.

Lisa: Frank how long have you been standing there!

Frank: I heard what I needed.

Rachel: Frank can you tell them I call them back I want get done here.

Frank: I got this besides Lisa wants to talk to me anyway.

Rachel: Fine I will be back.

_Rachel talks to the kids she happy to hear from them, but is not at all okay with Frank being along with Lisa, but she sure Frank heard Lisa talking crazy and he will put her in place. Back outside Frank is getting ready to see another side of Lisa. The question is he ready for it?_


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa: Frank she made me say all that I didn't mean a word of it!

Frank: How did she make you say that Lisa?

Lisa: She just did so understand…. (Frank cut her off)

Frank: I sick of your bullshit you have calls my family nothing, but issue and I can't take it no more.

Lisa: Frank what are you saying?

Frank: I WANT YOU OUT MY LIFE LOSS MY NUMBER FORGET MY ADDRESS, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT EMAILING ME!

Lisa: (tears in her eyes) You just don't get it do you.

Frank: Get what their nothing to get.

Lisa: I Love you (she kisses him)

_Rachel is still on the phone with the kids, but watching them from a window. When she see Lisa kiss him all hell was getting ready to break loose. She told the kids she would call them back and she ran out the door. Frank had pushed her off and wiped his lips off._

Frank: What the hell wrong with you.

Rachel: BITCH! (Rachel gives her one good punch you could see a lot of animosity)

Frank: Rachel stop! (Frank grabs her)

Rachel: Frank late me go that Bitch deserved that!

Lisa: (fall to the ground and screams) I can't believe you just hit me!

Rachel: Why not you just kiss my man!

Lisa: He kissed me. (Getting up holding her face)

Frank: I never touch you! (He late Rachel go)

Lisa: It okay Frank I love you no matter what you say unlike Rachel!

Rachel: (Runs up from behind her and hits her again) Bitch stop lien.

Lisa: Oh my God are you just going to stand there and late her hit me? (She takes an ugly hit from Rachel again)

Frank: I'm still trying figure out how I kissed you.

Lisa: I just can't believe you are acting like this to me Frank!

Frank: I can't believe you just lien on me.

Lisa: Frank stop being a jack ass to me and just say it you love me.

Frank: But I don't love you.

Rachel: He love me not you, why can you understand that.

Lisa: (With tear coming down her face) he do love me.

Rachel: Okay I sick of you if you want him so bad shut up and fight! (Ready to beat something)

Lisa: I not about to fight you! (Lisa looks kind of sacred; she looks at Frank and said) Just know I love you and Rachel it not over. (She walks back to her car, and Rachel follows)

Frank: Lisa this is over.

Rachel: Here late me help you (she open the door)

Lisa: Um I don't trust you so move.

Rachel: (Gives her a smile) Fine (Lisa gotten the car and Rachel hits her again)

Lisa: Stop it! Stop it!

Frank: Rachel stop!

Rachel: (She stops and looks at Frank) It was a reflex! (Lisa dives off very fast)

Frank: You did not have to keep hitting her the way you did!

Rachel: What did you want me do stand there and late her kiss you. You should be happy that I kick her ass.

Frank: Fine whatever (he goes back in the house and goes up stair)

Rachel: Where are you going?

Frank: Up stair to get away from you.

Rachel: Frank don't started a fight.

Frank: Too late you already did. (He goes up stairs to pull his self together)

_Rachel decides to stay down stair she could tell that Frank was really upset. She didn't mean to hurt her well maybe she did, but Lisa shouldn't had ever touch Frank. Half the day had when by Frank come down stair just once and he walk out the door. Rachel waited a moment and when after him, she finds him sitting on the steps._

Rachel: Hay

Frank: Hi

Rachel: Can I sit with you?

Frank: I don't care

Rachel: (Takes a seat) Look I'm sorry

Frank: I not mad at you.

Rachel: You're not?

Frank: I just wish you didn't hit her.

Rachel: But baby she …. (Frank cut her off)

Frank: I know she deserved it, but still.

Rachel: I guess you're right, but if you're not upset with me what wrong?

Frank: Rachel have I change?

Rachel: No you are still the same mad I use to hate.

Frank: (Gives her a little smile) Dam you hated me.

Rachel: (Laughed) No not really, you was super cutie when I first meet you and you still are.

Frank: Thanks, but I mean like you know how nothing got by me back then now I falling for the crazy shit. I mean I should have known Lisa was kind of off.

Rachel: Frank you are the same man you was back then you just have your own family now and your heart gotten bigger. No matter what I still going to love you

Frank: You think that it?

Rachel: Yes my love I know that it. (She kisses him)

Frank: (he kisses her back) Guess what?

Rachel: What?

Frank: If she comes back here you can fight her.

Rachel: I don't think she will.

Frank: Hopefully not I told her off.

Rachel: Good come on late go back in the house.

_They watch a movie and Rachel falls asleep in Frank's arms. The next day Frank and Rachel go up to Frank's dad place to get the kids Rachel missed them so much she could not wait to hold her baby girl in her arms and to see her boys. When they get there they spend a little time and then they leave._

Fletcher: Mom we when fishing, snowboarding, played cards oh and I beat granddad at his on game.

Frank: Ha that my boy

Justin: Daddy what did you and mommy do?

Frank: Um we

Rachel: Um it a long story babe.

Fletcher: That means they did grow up things.

Rachel: Fletcher!

Justin: What grow up things?

Frank: We did are tax's.

Rachel: Yeah that all we did!

Fletcher: Sure you two did.

_They make it back home where they are getting ready for family night. They have the popcorn, the movie and the time. The boys are happy they are get some family time with all this Lisa stuff that been going on they haven't really had the time they use to have._

Rachel in the room trying to put Mariah to sleep

Frank: You need me to help you put her to sleep?

Rachel: Nope she is falling to sleep now.

Frank: Okay well me and the boys are going to the store would you like anything?

Rachel: Um no just don't buy the boys too much junk food okay.

Frank: Come on tonight is family night and you're not going to let them have junk food.

Rachel: I never said they could not have any junk food, I said don't buy them a lot.

Frank: Oh fine you're the boss

Rachel: (laughing) whatever

Once Frank and the boys leave Monica comes over to chat up on what been going on

Monica: Stop lien she really kissed him?

Rachel: Yes! And you already know I got on her ass.

Monica: Did she fight back at all.

Rachel: Nope

Monica: Dam she can't fight.

Rachel: She didn't think I was going to touch her.

Monica: Girl I been missing all the action!

Rachel: (laughing) Yeah no body going to take my man, I work too hard to get him to stay just too late somebody take him away.

Monica: Girl you know I known you two when through hell when he was just your boyfriend.

Rachel: Yeah don't remind me (The baby started crying) sound like is up I will go get her be right back.

Monica: Okay

_Rachel goes up stairs to get her daughter who is still crying. Monica waits down stair and notices a car coming up in the driveway. It looks like it could be Lisa car, but Monica not really sure until the person gets out the car. Rachel is now coming down the stair with Mariah in her arms. _

Monica: Hay girl what color is Lisa car?

Rachel: Oh that ugly thing is black.

Monica: Is it a Toyota?

Rachel: Why are you asking me all this?

Monica: Because a black Toyota is outside your house.

Rachel: What!

Monica: Give me the baby we will be up stair she is too young to see her mommy beating somebody butt. (Monica and Mariah go up stair puts her hair up)

Rachel: (Open the door) you got a death wish or something.

Lisa: (Walking to the door) can we just talk?

Rachel: We don't have shit to talk about, just get back in your little ugly car and leave me and my family along.

Lisa: Please Rachel I know Frank gone, so it the perfect time for us.

Rachel: You know he is gone, bitch you been watching my house?

Lisa: Please I just want talk.

Rachel: (Rachel late her in) Don't touch anything say what you got say and get the hell out!

Lisa: You know what I deserved that.

Rachel: Yeah you did!

Lisa: I just want to apologize.

Rachel: It's too late to apologize.

Lisa: I deserve that too.

Rachel: No what you deserve is a good ass beat. I told you I don't play when it comes to my family, yet you still tried me.

Lisa: You're right I just really care for Frank and I want him to have the best.

Rachel: Oh and what is the best? Because I guess being there for him, having his kids, also showing him that he is loved each day of his life just won't get it for you.

Lisa: Look I never said you didn't love him.

Rachel: No you just told me and him lies about your passed, faked falling in the pool, and tried to be mommy to my kids oh yeah and tried to end my marriage.

Lisa: Look I sorry okay I was wrong! I mean I know that Frank will never look at me the way he looks at you. That he could never love me cause he is too in love with you.

Rachel: What?

Lisa: The man would die for you Rachel. No man not even my father would do that for me. (tears where in her eyes)

Rachel: Well you have to find one too, not try to take someone man.

Lisa: I get that now, but I'm sorry and I want you to know that I'm moving?

Rachel: (Happy) Oh really where?

Lisa: Memphis

Rachel: Oh okay it be a new started for you yeah!

Lisa: Yeah! That what I need right now, but I think I should go now.

Rachel: Okay and good luck with that.

Lisa: Bye and again I sorry (Lisa walks to the door)

Rachel: Yeah (Rachel walks her to the door and said her goodbyes)

Monica: Rachel you don't kill her did you? (Coming back down with a baby her arms)

Rachel: (Giving Monica a smile) No I didn't, give me my baby.

Monica: Here you can have her I change her like 10times.

Rachel: Really Monica

Monica: So what did crazy say?

Rachel: That she sorry and she is moving to Memphis.

Monica: Wow you really sacred her to make her move.

Rachel: I don't think it was me.

Monica: You think it was Frank.

Rachel: I really just don't know (Play with her daughter) but I just happy she gone.

_Later on that night Rachel and her family had their movie night. It was full of good times and more they eat pizza, soba and junk food. Around 10:30 the kids was all sleep and Frank and Rachel had the night to their self's._

Rachel: I have to tell you something Frank.

Frank: What you're not pregnant again are you?

Rachel: (Laugh) how did you know.

Frank: You're not serious are you?

Rachel: No I not baby, "but I seared you did I"

Frank: Hahaha

Rachel: Lisa is moving to Memphis

Frank: How do you know that?

Rachel: She came by and told me.

Frank: Oh God you didn't kill her did you?

Rachel: Why does everybody think I'm killer?

Frank: Well what happen?

Rachel: She just said she, was sorry for what she tries to do to our family.

Frank: For real that was nice of her.

Rachel: Yeah it was! Baby I love you and would do anything for you.

Frank: I know you do I love you too, and I would love to show you. (he pull her closer to him)

Rachel: You show me all the time Frank. (Her arms around his neck)

Frank: Okay well late me show you some more. (Kissing her on her neck)

Rachel: Oh Frank I want you to beg for it.

Frank: (He late her go and gets on his knees and put his arms around her waist and his head on her belly) Please late me show you how I feel I do whatever my Queen of the night likes.

Rachel: Um whatever I like huh?

Frank: (Gets up) Whatever (he kisses her)

Rachel: (Pulls away) Late go up stair and lock our door.

Frank: That Fine with me!


	10. Chapter 10

5Month have passed

_Rachel wakes up to find herself along in the bed. She looks for Frank, but can't seem to find him. She gets dressed and goes down stairs to see what really up. She looks around, but could not find Frank or her boys so she when back up stair to get her baby girl. _

_Rachel: Hi baby how my princess doing. (Rachel picked up her daughter who is now 5months old and a handful and when back down stair) now where is your father and brothers? _

_Rachel goes to the kitchen to get some breakfast she put Mariah in her high chair, and called Franks phone. She waited, but could not get an answer and Rachel was starting to worry. It was not like Frank to just go off and not say nothing or leave without leaving a note. So she called up Monica who was on her way to Rachel's house. She also checked with Corbin, but he had not heard from Frank. All Rachel could do was waiting for Frank to call her back and before she knew it Monica had made it to the house._

Monica: (Monica lets herself in and walks in the kitchen) Hay girl what up and hi cutie (She plays with Mariah who is happy to see her)

Rachel: I really starting to worry Monica I just don't know where they are!

Monica: Come down Rachel Fletcher is at school it is a Monday and Justin with his daddy I sure of it.

Rachel: Oh right it is a school day maybe Frank taken Fletcher to school and Justin when with them.

Monica: Yes Yes! Now how about you go and fix your hair because it all over your head, I wonder what you and Frank did last night. (Rachel looks at herself in the mirror then runs up stair) I can't believe your mommy didn't scare you sweetie. (Mariah just smiles and kicks her little feet)

_Rachel is up stair fixing herself up and Monica is down stair helping herself to some food. It was 9:00am and she had not had her breakfast. Rachel is up stair looking all pretty and is once again trying to call Frank, but gets no answer. She goes back down stairs trying to think where he could be with their son she can't help, but wonder did Lisa have something to do with it._

Rachel: Well I don't know where Frank is!

Monica: Stop worrying he is a big boy Rachel.

Rachel: I just want know where he is that all, it not like him to go and not tell me.

Monica: Well come down I sure he is fine.

Rachel: Yeah well I try again (She calls Frank and waits for an answer)

Frank: Hello

Rachel: Where the hell are you Farmer?

Monica: (Talking to the baby) Now when your mommy calls daddy Farmer and not Frank or baby you know she mad.

Frank: Good morning to you to Rachel.

Rachel: Don't even try it where are you?

Monica: I bet there will be no sex tonight!

Rachel: (Rachel looks at Monica Then looks at her daughter)

Monica: Laugh oh my bad. (Rachel rolls her eyes)

Frank: I had to take care of something.

Rachel: With Justin out this early in the morning?

Frank: He was up when I was, and you were still sleep so he just came with me.

Rachel: You could have waked me up Frank.

Frank: Yes I could have but, then again you looked so cute just lying there.

Rachel: Whatever Frank when are you coming home?

Frank: I will be there in a moment my love.

Rachel: Okay

_Later on that day Frank and Rachel spend the day taking care of something one of them was getting Justin ready for Preschool. Justin was happy about it at first until he found out his mommy couldn't come or his daddy. He had a fit and said he was not going and Rachel didn't make him. It had been a whole week and Justin was still at home and Frank was no longer having it._

Frank: Okay Justin guess what tomorrow is.

Justin: What daddy?

Frank: It Justin Famer goes to preschool day.

Justin: (Laughing) No it not daddy.

Frank: Yes it is and you are going this time.

Justin: No I not daddy.

Frank: Yes you are

Justin: No mommy said I don't have to!

Frank: We will see about that. (Frank goes to talk to Rachel about Justin starting preschool)

Rachel: (Rachel Is in her room laying down on the bed thinking of new music when Frank walks in) Hay babe

Frank: Hay what are you doing?

Rachel: Thinking of new music do you like this title (she puts her arms around Frank neck) You Give Good Love (she gives him a kiss)

Frank: Sounds good to me babe, but I need to talk to you about something.

Rachel: Anything just known I'm still mad at you for this morning.

Frank: Really I can't tell (Rachel hits him playfully and moves)

Rachel: Huh what do you want Frank?

Frank: (Laughing) Justin

Rachel: What about my baby?

Frank: It's time for your baby to started school.

Rachel: He can go when he is ready! (She gets off the bed and looks at herself in the mirror)

Frank: He has to go he can't stay your baby forever.

Rachel: Said who Frank?

Frank: Come on Rachel

Rachel: Okay let make a dill, you tell me what you had to do this morning and Justin can started school.

Frank: I'm not telling you anything.

Rachel: Well then Justin not going to preschool. (Rachel really wanted to know what Frank had to do; she feared it had something to do with Lisa)

Frank: Rachel you are going to have to let him go someday.

Rachel: I know that babe, and I will when I'm ready. (Just then Justin runs in their room looking seared out his mind)

Justin: Mommy mommy! (Tears in his blue eyes he jumps on the bed and under covers next to his daddy)

Rachel: Justin baby what wrong? (She moves to the bed and Justin puts his arms around her)

Frank: Justin what is it?

Justin: It's something in my room mommy.

Frank: Son there is nothing in your room.

Justin: Yes it is!

Rachel: Okay baby come down daddy will go and see what it is.

Frank: No I'm not and you're going back to your bed like a big boy Justin.

Justin: But daddy I not a big boy, mommy can I please stay?

Rachel: Yes you can babe and Frank I don't wont here a word from you about it.

Frank: (Rolling his eyes and whispers) your so with the shit.

Rachel: What did you say Frank?

Frank: Nothing

Justin: Yes you did you said "your so with the shit".

Frank: Justin!

Justin: You said never lie daddy you said that!

Rachel: Oh I with the shit huh Frank? (Laughing) Your right so get out! You can sleep in the other room or the living room or even your car I don't care just get out of here!

Frank: Okay fine

_Frank goes and Rachel and Justin are along in the room. Rachel was mad at Frank, but like always she will be over it tomorrow. She just laid there and watches her son sleep she knews he could not stay her baby forever it's just hard to let go. Time starts to pass and Frank phone begins to ring lucky it didn't wake Justin. Rachel picks it up, but said nothing she just waits for the other person to say something. "Hello" a person said "Frank are you there?" _

Rachel: (Bit her lips and push the end button on the phone) Now who the hell is that calling him at 12:45 in the morning? (She put it out her mind and goes to sleep, but the next morning she was going to find out)

_The next morning Frank was on the move once again he had to take care of something. Rachel woke up right when he when out the door. She looked out the window and sees him leaving out the driveway._

Rachel: Dam Frank! (She calls his cell phone, but finds it's still there in the room) unbelievable

Justin: Mommy is it time to get up? (Just asks sitting up in the bed and just then Rachel gets and idea)

Rachel: Yes babe come down stairs with mommy. (They stop at Mariah room and got her she was already up playing with her pink bear then they go down stairs to the kitchen) So baby tell me what you and daddy did yesterday morning.

Justin: We take Fletcher to school.

Rachel: And? (She wants to find out what really doing on)

Justin: That it mommy I can't tell you anything.

Rachel: Why not baby?

Justin: Because daddy told me not to.

Rachel: Well I won't tell daddy anything you say.

Justin: Sorry mommy can I go watch something on TV now?

Rachel: (Mad) No you are going to sit here and eat your breakfast! (She really didn't care if Justin look at TV, but she really want to know what Frank was up to.)

Monica: Hey people (Monica came in the kitchen)

Rachel: Hi Mon

Monica: "What wrong cutie?" (She said to Justin who was now upset)

Justin: Mommy won't let me watch TV!

Monica: Say she won't?

Rachel: Justin baby finish your food and then I will think about it.

Monica: Why don't you just let him finish it in there?

Rachel: Fine I don't care

Justin: So I can go?

Rachel: Why are you still here? (Justin goes to look at some TV)

Monica: Dam Ms. Thing you didn't get any did you?

Rachel: It not that it the fact that Frank keeps leaving in the morning before I get up and I starting to think he is doing something.

Monica: Okay something like what? (Just then Mariah pushes her food to the floor)

Rachel: Mariah Famer you need to stop!

Monica: Why don't you put her in the playpen?

Rachel: Oh that just were she is going. (Rachel takes Mariah in to the next room where Justin was watching the Rugrats she put Mariah in her playpen and told Justin to call her if she doing wrong)

Monica: Okay now something like what?

Rachel: I don't know I fear it has something to do with Lisa.

Monica: Well did you ask Frank what he doing?

Rachel: Yes, but he said he not telling me nothing.

Monica: Okay what about Justin.

Rachel: Frank told him don't tell me anything.

Monica: And he didn't?

Rachel: He didn't tell me a word; he is very loyal like his dad.

Monica: Okay if Frank loyal then why are you worrying?

Rachel: Because of crazy!

Monica: Okay let me see if I can help you out. (She goes to the doorway and calls Justin)

Justin: Yes Auntie Monica?

Monica: Where did you and your dad go yesterday morning?

Justin: We drop Fletcher off at school.

Monica: And?

Justin: Sorry

Monica: Okay well do Ms. Lisa have anything to do with it?

Justin: No way!

Monica: Thank you baby you can go now. (He runs back to the TV) See nothing to worry about.

Rachel: Okay but there was this woman who called him at like 12 something in the morning.

Monica: Stop lien!

Rachel: Girl yes and he forgot his phone this morning.

Monica: Girl give me that number!

Rachel: (Gave Monica the number and she called it from her phone)

Monica: Dam no answer I wonder who this is calling at 12 thing in the morning.

Rachel: I would like to know too. (Just then Frank walks in the door with flowers)

Frank: Hay Baby and what up Mon! Here Baby I sorry for last night.

Rachel: Awwwwww I love them Frank (She gives him a long kiss)

Monica: Hay I still in the room you know.

Frank: Oh my bad where are the kids?

Rachel: In the next room. (Frank goes and leaves Rachel and Monica)

Monica: Now you really think that man doing something wrong?

Rachel: (Looks at the flowers) No not really (She said with a smile)

Monica: Okay girl well I got go call me when you get a chance.

Rachel: Okay then bye

Monica: Bye girl

_Back in the next room Frank and his son are watching a game and Frank has Mariah in his lap. Rachel comes in and looks at the game with them until she gets bored and then she goes up stairs to come up with some new music. But she is not along for long in her room Frank comes to spend some time with her._

Frank: Justin and Mariah are taking a nap.

Rachel: Okay

Frank: Come here (He pulls her over and she sits on his lap) I Love you and this weekend you are going to see how much.

Rachel: Is that what you are doing in the morning?

Frank: Yes, but I not tell you what it is.

Rachel: Baby I got tell you something.

Frank: What is it babe?

Rachel: A woman called your phone last night around 12 something in the morning.

Frank: Did you talk to her?

Rachel: No I just wait for her to talk and when she called your name I knew it wasn't a wrong number so care to explain.


	11. Chapter 11

Frank: Babe you don't think I cheating on you do you.

Rachel: I didn't say that Frank, I just asked you a question and I'm looking for answer.

Frank: Rachel I really don't know her, but she helping me with something.

Rachel: Really Frank! (Jumping up off his lap)

Frank: Rachel come on give me a break.

Rachel: Give you a break! You have some woman calling you at 12:00 in morning and you want me to give you a break.

Frank: You're making a big dill out of nothing.

Rachel: Whatever Frank (She leaves the room)

Frank: Where are you going?

Rachel: To go pick up Fletcher and to talk to Monica.

Frank: Monica come on Rachel you got to do all that.

Rachel: (Rolling her eyes and walking out the door)

_Frank really didn't know what to say. He wants to tell her what he had planned, but he couldn't._

_Rachel was upset with Frank she remember the times when Frank could tell her anything. But he was keeping something from her. The fear that he was cheating on her was eating her up inside. Frank means the world to Rachel and she didn't want to loss what they happed. _

Fletcher: Mom slow down! (Rachel was driving super-fast)

Rachel: On I sorry baby I just got a lot on my mind.

Fletcher: You got into it with dad or something?

Rachel: Yes

Fletcher: Well you two will get over it like always.

Rachel: Yeah hopefully we will, look do you want go to Monica's with me or for do you want me to drop you off at home?

Fletcher: Um I think I will go home.

Rachel: Fine (Rachel drop him off and when to Monica place)

At Monica place

Monica: Rachel I want you to come down ok Frank not doing anything wrong.

Rachel: How in the hell do you know that Monica?

Monica: Because that not the kind of man you married, and that not the guy who got shot for you.

Rachel: Then why he couldn't just tell me the true?

Monica: I don't know Rachel.

Rachel: Whatever I going home to my kids you were no help, but thank you.

Monica: Don't you mean your kids and husband?

Rachel: Bye

Monica: Whatever (Monica gets the phone and calls Frank)

Frank: Hello

Monica: Look Rachel really thinks you're doing something.

Frank: I know, but don't worry two more days and all of this will be over.

Monica: Okay Frank so tell me how you liked my outfit.

_Just then Rachel comes back in because she forgot her bag. Monica did not here Rachel come back in, however Rachel heard Monica and Frank on the phone. So how did you like my outfit ring in Rachel head. There no way in hell Frank cheating on me with my best friend_

_Rachel said to herself._

Frank: It's fine

Monica: Thanks for getting it for me.

Frank: Yeah I want everything to be perfect, I and Rachel don't really get the time we use to and I miss it you know.

Monica: I know you miss it Frank, but don't worry I have not told Rachel a thing.

_Rachel ran out the house with more fear then she came in with. Who would think the best friend and the husband. Now that Rachel really thinks about it they were always close. _

In the car

Rachel: How could Frank do this to me, how could he do this to are family. (She wants to cry, but the tears would not come out)

Back at home

_Frank and Monica had been got off the phone, now Frank was trying to take care of something. But Mariah was not really letting him get anything done. Only 5months and already can tell she going to be a daddy girl. Fletcher tried to take her, but Mariah was not having it she was staying with her daddy no matter what. _

Frank: Mariah please go with your brother!

Fletcher: I don't think she going to let you go.

Frank: I wish she would I got to get this done before Rachel comes home.

Fletcher: Is this something to do with the thing for mom?

Frank: Yes

Fletcher: So what do got planed?

Frank: Can't really tell you all that son.

Fletcher: Grown up things I guess.

Frank: Yeah! Were Justin at?

Fletcher: In the room watch TV.

_Outside the house Rachel was trying to get herself together. Telling herself that it had to be a misunderstanding somewhere. Frank would never do that to her, he loved her too much to do this to her right? And Monica was her best friend she been their seen they were kids. _

Rachel: (She comes into the house) Frank baby I home (Not thinking about what she heard Monica telling Frank on the phone)

Frank: (Coming out the living room) Hay baby (Holding Mariah who was happy to see her mommy)

Rachel: Awww look who was waiting up to see her mommy! (Taking Mariah from Frank)

Frank: Yeah you still mad at me?

Rachel: (Thinking) Um no baby, come on sweet time for bed (Rachel goes up stair with her daughter)

Frank: Okay then (He goes back to the living room)

Rachel: (Comes back down stair to the living room) Um Frank can we talk?

Frank: Sure

Rachel: Frank do you think Monica pretty?

Frank: What?

Rachel: Just answer the question Frank.

Frank: Yeah I guess she is why?

Rachel: You think she prettier than me?

Frank: Rachel what is this? What wrong with you?

Rachel: I just want you to love me! (With tears in her eyes she gives Frank a big kiss)

_The two started to make out Rachel was trying to go all the way. She just forgot one thing the boys were still up lucky Frank stop it before one of the boys saw them._

Frank: Okay let save that for tonight.

Rachel: But babe I want you now. (Touching his leg and coming for his lips)

Frank: Rachel! Stop it right now! (Frank gets up and goes to the next room)

_The fear of unwanted started to hit Rachel as tears come down her face. Just then Justin walks in the room he sees this mom crying and walks over to her. _

Justin: Mommy what wrong?

Rachel: (Tried to stop crying) Oh it nothing baby I just got something in my eyes.

Justin: You look like you need a hug.

Rachel: Oh baby I do! (Rachel hugs her son and put him in her lap) So tell me what you did today.

Justin: Nothing mommy daddy again talk to me about school.

Rachel: I do want you to go baby, but only when you're ready.

Justin: I want you to come.

Rachel: I wish I could baby I really do you have no idea.

Justin: I know mommy, come play a game with me.

Rachel: Um baby it about time for you to go to bed.

Justin: Okay mommy

_Rachel when upstairs to put Justin to bed, and then when to check on her other kids. She when to her room and when to the bathroom and wash her face. Then she heard Frank on the phone._

Frank and Monica on the phone

Frank: I don't understand Rachel, she acting like she seared of something.

Monica: Don't worry, Frank you know Rachel hate to be the last to know anything.

Frank: Well Friday need to come on, I can do this no more.

Monica: Well don't worry too much about it.

Frank: It's too hard to lie to her pretty face.

Monica: Awww y'all are so cutie together.

Frank: Yeah so did you pick up the sexy outfit.

Monica: Yeah Rachel going to love it, oh and once again thanks for the outfit.

Frank: No problem

_Just then Rachel comes out the bathroom._

Frank: Rachel I didn't know you were in there.

Rachel: Yeah (She walk out the room)

Frank: Rachel wait! (Frank goes after her forgetting the phone)

Rachel: Please don't touch me Frank I just want be along right now.

Frank: But Rachel…. (Rachel cuts him off)

Rachel: I DON'T WANT TALK TO YOU FRANK!

Frank: Rachel don't walk away from me. (Rachel goes to the next room and shuts the door in Frank face, as the tears started to rain down her face)


	12. Chapter 12

_Two days had passed Rachel was not saying a word to Frank or Monica. The only way she talk was if one of the kids where around them other than that nothing was said. Monica didn't understand why Rachel was acting this way. She tried talking to her, but Rachel would not listen to a word she said._

Monica: Rachel please talk to me!

Rachel: (Looks at her a rolls her eyes)

Monica: I can't believe your acting like a really bitch.

Rachel: You know what f**k you Monica! (Rachel walks out the room mad as hell)

Frank: (Walks in after her) Here we go again.

Monica: Frank get yo girl before she get cut!

Frank: Monica just come down, Rachel is just not feeling herself I guess.

Monica: Oh please the little ungrateful diva (Monica talks high knowing Rachel was in the other room listening) all this fame and money gone when to her little pretties head.

Frank: No it has not!

Monica: Talking about you the queen of the night! Baby please more like the bitch of the night!

_Rachel was in the other room with her back against the wall listen to everything Monica said. It hurt her to hear Monica say these things. She slowly falls to the floor and started crying the pain was too much for her. _

Frank: Fine Monica see your way out my house until you have cooled off.

Monica: That may be never. (She walks out the door and doesn't look back)

Frank: (Gets himself some water and goes back to the next room, where he finds Rachel on the floor)

Rachel what wrong with you get up. (Rachel stands up as Frank puts his arms around her) come on let go upstairs.

In their room

Frank: Rachel I don't really know what going on with you, but whatever it is I am here.

Rachel: (Trying to stop crying) Do you and Monica have something going on Frank?

Frank: What! Rachel I would never do that to you.

Rachel: Then what have you been doing talking on the phone with her.

Frank: She was just helping me do something that all.

Rachel: You got her an outfit or something?

Frank: Yes for Saturday.

Rachel: What happen then?

Frank: I can't tell you all that you will just have to trust me and her. Beside Monica love you she would never do that to you.

Rachel: And you want me to believe that?

Frank: When have I ever lie to you? (He puts his arms around her) Trust me, I told you when we got married that I'm not here to hurt you.

Rachel: Okay (She laid her head on him)

Frank: Okay what?

Rachel: I trust you.  
Frank: Okay now call Monica and tell her you're sorry. (He hands her the home phone)

Rachel: Do I have to I hate saying I'm wrong?

Frank: Call her Rachel…here (He handed her the phone)

Rachel: (Rachel takes the phone but before calling she gives Frank a big kiss) Baby I sorry for the way I been acting.

Frank: That's okay you will make it up to me later (He starts kissing her on the neck)

Rachel: Um let me call this girl (Monica picks up the phone)

Monica: What Rachel?

Rachel: Um Frank stop! Can I come talk to you?  
Monica: Sure if your back to your old self.  
Rachel: I am I just may have to kill my husband before I come.

Monica: (Laughing) That your husband

Rachel: I know bye!  
Monica: Bye

Rachel: (Getting off the phone) Okay Frank I about to go.

Frank: No stay! (He keeps kissing her neck and starts running his hands under her top)

Rachel: Oh Frank

Frank: Lay back in the middle of the bed, I just going to lock the door. (He locks the door and jumps on top of her)

Rachel: Oh Frank it feels like it been forever seen I been touch.

Frank: It been like 3days Rachel! But I understand your needs. (They make love 3times Frank wants to go again, but Rachel knows Monica is waiting on her so she gets out the bed)

Rachel: I got to go baby, but when I get back I going to make YOU call my name. (She gives him one last kiss and then goes)

_Rachel got to Monica house and they talk and came to an understanding. It was a great moment for the two friends. Rachel and Monica talk for a moment and then she goes home to meet up with Frank._

On the phone

Monica: Okay Rachel on her way home Frank are you ready?

Frank: Yeah this going to be the best weekend of her life.

Monica: I know well I got go so have fun and see you tomorrow bye.

Frank: I will and thanks for all the help bye.

_Rachel makes it home she look for the boys, but can't find them._

Rachel: Frank are you here!

Frank: Up here. (He said from upstairs and Rachel runs up)

Rachel: Frank! (She runs and jumps up in his arms)

Frank: (He picks her up as they kiss each other and takes her to their room) Mmmmmm guess what I did?

Rachel: What baby? (She has not looked at the room, she too busy feeling Frank lips on her neck and his hands trying to undo her paints)

Frank: (Puts her down) How do you like it?

Rachel: What am I looking at Frank?

Frank: Just look what is missing and do you hear anything?

Rachel: I don't get it Frank.

Frank: The kids Rachel!

Rachel: Oh where are they?

Frank: At my dad's place for the weekend he said he was going to take the fishing.

Rachel: Oh really sound like fun for the boys, but not my baby girl.

Frank: Yeah I told dad no matter how much she cry, beg, and screams. She can't not go fishing, so she going to stay with dad girlfriend when they go fishing.

Rachel: Good

Frank: Yeah here. I hope you like it Monica and I picked that out for you

Rachel: I Love it I can were this to the Award show Sunday night.

Frank: Yeah I was hoping you would love it. (The dress is shot, gold and hug her in all the right place)

Rachel: I'm about to try it on

Frank: Okay (Frank started to light up the room a little bit)

Rachel: (She comes out) So how do it look?

Frank: Dam baby you know may you should find another dress. (Looking her up and down)

Rachel: What wrong with it?

Frank: You look too good in it; I may have to be your bodyguard again with that on.

Rachel: On come on Frank I don't look that good do I?

Frank: Yes you do, come here (he wraps his arms around her a kisses her softly)

Rachel: Mmmm (She pulls way) Let me change and then we can do whatever you want okay.

Frank: Okay

_Frank turns off his and her phone and puts them on the bed. As he wait for Rachel to come out this weekend was going to be the best she has ever had. She had no idea what he had planned._

Rachel: Okay what are we doing? (She said trying to find something to were)

Frank: Let go out to eat.

Rachel: Okay that fine how do I look?

Frank: That look good let go.

_They go out to eat and then, they just spend sweet time together. Then they go home and started to burn each other up in there room._

Rachel: I want you so bad (She said kissing his crest)

Frank: I want you too (Running his hand down her legs and back up her butt)

Rachel: (Frank rolled Rachel on her back) No!

Frank: (Jumping up) What wrong?

Rachel: I want be on top!

Frank: Do it matter Rachel?

Rachel: Yes it does your always on top!

Frank: Not away

Rachel: Hitting it from the back doesn't count.

Frank: Okay fine, but I still get to touch whatever I want.

Rachel: No you don't (She pined his arms up) No touching mommy!

Frank: Oh really

Rachel: Yes! (She began kissing on him)

_They make love for hours_, _their never been a man Rachel could trust so easily. The issues they had yesterday and that morning had all been forgot in. It was just them and their love that all that matter._

Laying up in your arms

Frank: You are going to be the death of me Rachel.

Rachel: Oh stop it Frank, so what do we have planned for tomorrow?

Frank: Me getting it in.

Rachel: (Rachel hit him playfully) Oh really

Frank: I just playing, but we can do whatever you want do.

Rachel: Okay

Frank: So are you nervous about to award show?

Rachel: No I don't think much will be said about me.

Frank: Your kind right?

Rachel: No Frank I for real they didn't even ask me to sing anything.

Frank: So…

Rachel: Come on I mean I not that young woman I was when we first met each other. I gotten older had two more kids and this morning I know I saw a gray hair in my head and you know what…. (Frank cuts her off)

Frank: Yes you are older and you have even gotten mature. You got a 12year old and a 4year old and your cute 5month old baby and they all adore you. Forget the gray hairs it means nothing you would not believe when I was your bodyguard how many gray hairs I found. But your this amazing, strong independent woman I still can't believe I got, we have been together for 4years and I can't wrap my hand around the fact that your mine.

Rachel: Awww Frank you mean the world to me you and the kids I don't know where I would be if you never came in to my life. (She gave him a kiss that when on for hours the two end up making love and Rachel slowly falls asleep in his arms)

_The next day started out late the two didn't wake up until 11:45am. They called Herd to talk to the kids then they go out for what they called breakfast. They go shopping to get something for tomorrow night. Then they made it back home the sit around and talk the more they talk the closer they got. Then they watch a scare movie which Rachel hated, but Frank loved. It was too much killing foe Rachel, but Frank loved it so she tried to go along with it._

Rachel: (Under covers in Frank's arms) Do we really have to watch this.

Frank: This is a new one for me so yes!

Rachel: Um maybe we can find something to do with are time other than this you know (She puts her hands in Frank lap a kisses his neck) What do you think?

Frank: (Jumping up from under the covers) I got it!

Rachel: You do (Thinking the scare movie was over for them)

Frank: Yes we need popcorn I be right back!

Rachel: Really


	13. Chapter 13

_Popcorn was all over the floor, screaming was heard all over the house. Frank no longer wanted to watch the movie. With Rachel screaming, jumping and grading on him popcorn was all over the floor. And on top of that Rachel was talking back to the TV._

Rachel: What the hell is she thinking going back it there?

Frank: Rachel stop it they can't hear you. (The movie was no longer fun to watch to Frank. With Rachel screaming and talking back to the TV, it was no longer fun and games for Frank. He was really ready for it to be over.) Okay baby why don't we….. (She cuts him off with one more scream)… Rachel!

Rachel: Oh I sorry baby, I just can't take all this killing.

Frank: (He cuts the TV off) Fine with me let get something to eat.

Rachel: No you wanted to watch the movie and that just what you're going to do.

Frank: But I'm a little hurry. (He didn't want to watch the movie with her anymore)

Rachel: Well then I'll go and make you something.

Frank: Okay then (Happy he cuts the TV back on)

_Rachel goes to fix him something to eat, on her way to the kitchen she laughs to herself. She didn't want to watch the stupid movie in the first place. And she knew griping on him and screaming in his ear would do it. When she makes it in the kitchen she calls Monica._

Monica: You Rachel Famer watch horror films, stop it.

Rachel: I know right he told me "don't worry I right here if you get scared"

Monica: Awww

Rachel: Awww nothing I jumped, scream and talked back to the TV.

Monica: LOL

Rachel: I told him I would fix him something to eat just so I can get out of there. Horror movie are just not my thing.

Monica: Girl I understand, but I so happy!

Rachel: Oh what's happen with you?

Monica: I have this date with this fine ass man girl!

Rachel: Oh I see

Monica: Don't act like that, I remember when you and Frank when on your

first date that all you talk about.

Rachel: Yeah it was perfect until that dam morning come. (Rachel started to replay that morning in her head)

Monica: Um Rachel sweet are you still there?

Rachel: …

Monica: Rachel!

Rachel: What oh my bad

Monica: Yeah come back to me, it over now.

Rachel: I fine, but let me go back to what I was doing.

Monica: Okay (They get off the phone)

_Rachel fixed Frank something to eat then she takes it to him. He is enjoying the movie without Rachel._

Rachel: Here you go baby.

Frank: Oh thanks

Rachel: (Takes a seat next to Frank and watches him eat)

Frank: (Notices her just watching him) Um is it something on my face?

Rachel: (Laughing) No

Frank: Oh okay you want to talk about something?

Rachel: Not really

Frank: You want some of my food

Rachel: (Laughing) Yeah that it

Frank: Okay what is it?

Rachel: Can a wife just watch her husband.

Frank: Not unless you want me to buy you something.

Rachel: No Frank it's nothing like that.

Frank: Okay then feel free to say something whenever.

Rachel: (Laughing she puts her arms around him and gives him a little kiss)

Frank: What that for?

Rachel: Because I love you

_He smiles and gave her a big hard kiss on the lips. This leads to him taking her down on the couch. Rachel had on a t-shirt with her back out and a skirt that showed a lot of leg with heels on. She looked very sexy not like a mother of 3kids. Franks hands were going everywhere she smelled so good that he couldn't stop kissing her neck._

Rachel: Mmmmm

Frank: You like that?

Rachel: I love that, do it again!

Frank: Your wish is my commanded.

_Hand in hand Frank lay on top of Rachel kissing her from her lips to her neck down to her chest. He makes his way down to her belly button, and then to her skirt he flips up the front and kiss her underwear. _

Frank: Do you want me to continue?

_Rachel bit her lips and nods her head as Frank touch her in every way. She begins to make noise as Frank got busy. _

Rachel: Mmmm come here babe. (Frank came up and gave her a kiss on the lips)

_Frank and Rachel had the house all to their self, and the freak was coming out of both of them. Now Rachel was screaming and it was the scream Frank loved to hear in his ear._

Frank: I killing you

Rachel: Shut up and kiss me.

Frank: Will do

_After they got done making love Rachel was wrapped up in Franks arms. She was wearing Franks t-shirt and Frank only had on his boxers. Not wanting to move from her husband Rachel holding on to him and kissed his lips._

Rachel: I love you

Frank: I love more

Rachel: (laughing) Never

Frank: Let's see

_He kisses her and started pulling up his shirt that she had on. Just when they heard the front door open._

Rachel: Who the hell is that?

Frank: Where are my paints?

Rachel: (Putting on her underwear)

Frank: Fuck it (He takes off running up the starts)

Rachel: Really whatever happen to you being my bodyguard?

Frank: You want me to be your bodyguard half naked?

Unknown voice: Hello

Rachel: (Looking for her skirt)

Unknown voice: Well I see you Rachel.

Rachel: Monica

Monica: Keep it up you going to get pregnant again before Mariah turns one.

Rachel: Oh whatever. (Putting on her skirt as Frank comes down to stairs)

Frank: Oh that was just you.

Monica: Umm hmm ay Rachel want go shopping?

Rachel: Um I don't know me and Frank are going to spend the weekend together.

Monica: Come on you spend each day of your life with Frank.

Frank: Go on go upstairs and get ready and here take my gold card.

Rachel: (Not really want to go) Fine

Frank: I Sorry Monica I forgot what time you said you was coming.

Monica: Umm hmm

Frank: Thanks be back by 7:30.

Monica: Okay (Rachel comes down the stairs)

Rachel: Okay I'm ready

Frank: Okay you two be on your way.

Rachel: Okay bye babe (She gave him a kiss and walked out the door)

_Frank spends the whole afternoon getting ready for the party. The food all the friends and family Rachel would have no idea what she was in for. A lot of old friends showed up to the cake was biggest thing in the room it said __We Love You Rachel__. There was four gift table but they were filled and gift were now on the floor. The kids were at the party to as Fletcher and Justin watch the guests come in Mariah plays on the floor with her toys on the floor until she sees her daddy outside. She goes to the window doors and hits it with her toy trying to get her daddy attention. When that does not work she does what she know will get his attention crying her blue eyes out._

_And whenever Mariah cried everybody comes running. But this time only her brothers came but her daddy he was too busy telling people what to do and that made Ms. Thing very upset she screamed so loud that Fletcher and Justin cover their ears. Frank heard her and come running to her. She stops once she sees him and reaches out to him. He takes her and the boys upstairs to get dressed in their new outfits. As Monica and Rachel was on their way back to the house Rachel has no idea of the surprise a waiting her at home. It was truly going to be a perfect night. _


	14. Chapter 14

Party Night/Award Show

Monica: I got to run home and change before we go back to your house ok.

Rachel: What are you changing for you look fine to me.

Monica: Is this the thanks I get for get you out that house?

Rachel: I didn't want to get out that house.

Monica: Oh whatever (Pulling in the driveway) You coming in?

Rachel: No make it fast girl.

Monica: Fine

_Rachel stayed in the car and called Frank_

Rachel: (Waiting for answer as the phone rings)

Fletcher: Dad your phone is ringing.

Frank: Okay can you answer it for me? (Mariah was giving her daddy a hard time she hates changing outfits)Mariah stop you are going to were this new dress daddy got you.

Fletcher: But its mom.

Frank: Oh here get your sister and bush her hair. Um hello

Rachel: What were you doing?

Frank: Oh nothing just looking at TV.

Rachel: Oh well I'm on my way home, I pick up you something so we can have some fun tonight.

Frank: Sound like a plan (Mariah starts crying)

Rachel: Is that Mariah?

Frank: Oh no it the TV!

Rachel: Sound like my baby.

Frank: No no baby look I got go dad calling me on the other end so bye! (He gets off the phone) What wrong with her?

Fletcher: I bushed her ear by mistake.

Justin: Daddy make her stop! (Justin had his hands over his ears)

Frank: Come on daddy little girl, guys you two look great.

Justin: Thanks daddy

Fletcher: Yeah thanks (Going down stairs)

Frank: Okay you guys wait in the back with the guest.

Justin: Um daddy?

Frank: (Frank looks out the window with Mariah in his arms) What son?

Justin: Should Mariah come with us.

Frank: (looks at Mariah who is biting on her bear) Oh Yeah take her and go her come your mom.

(They run out to the back as Frank opens the door) Hay

Rachel: (Runs to Frank and jumps in his arms) Hay baby! (Pulling back fast) Um why do smell like a baby?

Frank: Um I don't know what you're talking about.

Rachel: Really

Frank: Yea

Rachel: Whatever I missed you when I was gone.

Frank: Rachel it was just 3hours.

Monica: Oh come on girl. (Monica pulls her down the hall and Frank follows)

Frank: Monica wait, I want to talk to Rachel

Monica: Fine

Rachel: What is it baby?

Frank: I love you

Rachel: I love you too Frank

Frank: (He smile) Okay (He put his hands over her eyes)

Rachel: Frank what are you doing?

Frank: Just go the way I tell you to go.

_He walked her outside to the back of their home. He made her face him with her back turn to everybody. Once he moved his hands she was confused about what he was trying to do. When she open her eyes all she saw was him._

Rachel: What are you up to Famer?

Frank: (Just looked at her with a big smile on her face)

Rachel: What is it Frank?

Mariah: (Mariah was trying to get something out all day, but she just couldn't nobody not even her brothers or her grandpa not even her daddy could understand her. But now when no one is talking Mariah thinks this is the best time to take the show like her mommy would say so she did it) Mama

Everybody: What!

Rachel: (Turn around) What all this?

Everybody: Surprise!

Rachel: Oh my god. Babe what is all this?

Frank: Just people showing how much they care about you that all.

Rachel: Wait a moment did Mariah say mama?

Mariah: Mama (Rachel and Frank when over to Fletcher and got Mariah)

Rachel: Say it again baby. (But Mariah said nothing)

Frank: Come on Mariah. (She still said nothing but everybody was looking at her and that sacred her and she started crying in Rachel arms)

Rachel: Awww leave my baby alone Frank.

Frank: (Gives his baby girl a kiss and takes Rachel hand) Come on Rachel this is all for you.

Rachel: Oh my god! Look at my baby's they look so good.

Justin: Thank you mommy. (He gives her a hugs)

Fletcher: We miss you mom.

Rachel: (Gave her sons a big hug and turn back to Frank) Did you do all this for me.

Frank: Yes

Rachel: (Gave him a kiss) how sweet! And all my friends and family are here.

Frank: When you are best in the world and I don't ever want you to forget it. (He gave her a big kiss)

_The night when on as everybody dance, talked, and just had fun Rachel loved the whole thing to see her kids and family and friends old and new it did her some good. She had been feeling a little down with trying to keep her family together. Music kind of hit the back bored for Rachel she had not wrote a new song in weeks. But it didn't even matter she was with her family, music use to be the most important thing to Rachel but now her family was the most important and nothing is going to change that._

Justin: Mommy can we eat some cake now?

Rachel: Sure baby

Fetcher: This is great! Frank mommy is really having a good time.

Frank: Yeah I knew it she would love it.

_Time pasted and Mariah was knock out, and Justin was getting sleepy. Frank and Rachel takes the kids to bed and let Fetcher stay up a little longer then he goes to bed. And people started busting out the real drinks and the fun really beings. A Few hours passed and they call it a night it was 2:37 and Rachel had award show tomorrow. _

Rachel: That was great baby

Frank: I knew you would like it.

Rachel: No Frank I didn't like it I loved it. (She gave him a kiss and a hug)

Frank: So what you get from the store?

Rachel: Oh I almost forgot come on! (She ran upstairs and Frank followed)

_The next day started off good Frank woke up first and got the boys up as Rachel and Mariah stayed in bed. But once Mariah woke up she let her whole family know she was up. Rachel got out of bed and when and got her and the two when back to her room. She put Mariah on the bed as she found something to put on. Mariah decides to crawl around her parent's king size bed it was fun until she fell off the edgy. She cried for a min as Rachel runs to see what happen but once she got to her Mariah was crawling around on the floor._

Rachel: You are your farther child. (Rachel picks her up and goes down stairs)

_Frank and the boys where playing games on the TV and Rachel decide that her and Mariah would join them. Rachel sat next to Frank with Mariah in her lap as they watch the boys really get into the game. They all spend the day together by the pool and go out for some family time. When they get back home which was around 2:20pm they watch a movie and eat some pizza. Around 4:00pm everybody is getting ready for the award show. _

In Frank and Rachel room

Justin: How come Fletcher can go and I cant

Frank: Because you have a bed time.

Justin: But I want go daddy! I will be good please!

Frank: Justin no means no.

Justin: (Mad) Fine (He gets off the bed and walks out the room with tears in eyes when Rachel sees him)

Rachel: Baby what wrong?

Justin: Mommy can I go to the award show with you.

Rachel: Oh baby when your older you can but not now.

Justin: But mommy! (More tears come down his face)

Rachel: Look if you go who going to look after your sister?

Justin: Uncle Tony that why we call him uncle he looks after us.

Rachel: No baby, he is very close to me and your daddy that why we call him Uncle Tony and you know your sister a hand full. Uncle Tony going to need all the help he can get from you okay.

Justin: Okay Mommy (Rachel gave him a kiss and walked him to his room)

_Time few by and they were at the award show it was almost over when they called out attribute._

Monica: Hello all, for you who don't know me my name if Monica Love I not a singer, but I have did a little acting here and there. But tonight I here to shine some light on a very great woman. Me and her grew up together me and her sister. See I was an only child and they were like my sisters. She won all our hearts with her voice. This woman who has proven to me that anything is possible. She has had her ups and downs, but also made it out of the rain. She has also showed me that you can find your hero. That all woman's can find their prince charming and that she actually did. She has three loving kids, a husband that crazy about her, and a best friend who can say you make my day. I gave you a attribute to Rachel Famer.

_5songs were play and they were sing by some of today hottest singer. First was HOW WIILL I KNOW then SO EMOTIONAL next I'M YOUR BABY TONIGHT follow by QUEEN OF THE NIGHT last her hit song I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. It was great and Rachel could not help but cry. They called her up to say a little something._

Rachel: I don't know what to say I didn't thank my names was going to be called for anything. Guess I just want to give thanks to God and my husband Frank I love you baby my whole family, friends and all my fans because without you guys there is no me. I Love you all thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

She is back! Part 1

_Everyone was talking about Rachel's big night, she really was the queen of the night once again._

Rachel and Monica by the pool

Rachel: Last night was so much fun.

Monica: Girl yes we got you.

Rachel: Yeah you and Frank really did, I don't know why I was thinking you and Frank had something going on.

Monica: Girl yes I was like what's really going on.

Rachel: I don't know what was going on with me I guess Lisa got the best of me.

Monica: Lisa who that?

Rachel: You know my so called assistant.

Monica: Oh that I'll take yo man bitch.

Rachel: (Laughs) Yeah that's the one.

Monica: Moving was the best thing she could do.

Rachel: Hell yes!

Monica: So where is Frank and the kids?

Rachel: Oh they ran to the store.

Food time

Frank: Get all the junk food you guys want now.

Fletcher: Don't worry I will.

Justin: Daddy can I please get this?

Fletcher: You are not going to eat that Justin.

Justin: Yes I am!

Frank: Justin put it back.

Justin: But daddy!

Frank: No buts now do as I say.

Justin: (Started to cry and so did Mariah)

Fletcher: Mariah don't cry. (He picks her up)

Frank: Stop crying Justin you can get it.

Justin: Thank you daddy

Frank: (Takes Mariah) lets go

Fletcher: Dad that woman over there keeps looking at us.

Frank: (Holding Mariah who is kicking all around) Yeah I see her come on, maybe she just knows who we are.

Woman: Um Frank? (Frank slowly turns around)

Frank: Um hi do I know you?

Woman: It's me Lisa.

Frank: (His eyes got big) Oh

Fletcher: Oh no (He said to his self)

Lisa: I change the color of my hair. (Walking up hoping for a hug) Oh My God look at the baby and how big she has gotten.

Frank: Yeah

Lisa: She looks just like you and her mom, and hi boy

Justin: Hay I know you

Lisa: (Laughing) Yeah

Fletcher: Hi dad we really have to go.

Frank: Yeah we do, so I guess I'll just see you around.

Lisa: Oh hopefully I moved back here.

Frank: Really why? (Frank's heart stop beating for a moment)

Lisa: I don't know I guess I miss my home.

Frank: Oh (just then his phone ring) Um hello

Rachel: Hay baby, how is my sexy hero doing?

Frank: Okay

Rachel: You sure you're okay?

Frank: Yeah me and the kids will be home in a moment, okay.

Rachel: Well okay then, love you

Frank: Love you more

Rachel: Oh stop it!

Frank: I do

Rachel: Bye Frank

Frank: Bye

Lisa: Let me guess Rachel?

Frank: You know it, but we really have to go so bye.

Lisa: Bye (Taken herself a hug from Frank then walking off after say bye to the kids)

In the car

Frank: Okay no one say anything to your mom about seeing Lisa or that fake hug okay.

Fletcher: Why did she have to come back anyway?

Frank: I don't know I just hope she stays the hell away from us.

Fletcher: Yeah me too.

Back at the house

Rachel: Frank and the kids are on their way home now.

Monica: Um so what do you got coming up for Frank tonight?

Rachel: What are you talking about? Frank hits this faithfully. (They both laugh)

Monica: That why you two going to have a house full of kids.

Rachel: Well anything could happen.

Monica: So if Frank come up to you right now and said, I want make a baby you would?

Rachel: Yeah, that what happen with Mariah, he told me he wanted another baby and I say okay.

Monica: Wow

Rachel: What we are married.

Monica: No you really love that man.

Rachel: (Just smiled)


	16. Chapter 16

She is back! Part 2

_It is now 9:47 and the boys are a sleep to body was up, but Frank and Rachel and Ms. Mariah. Who was fully awake playing with her parents in bed. Mariah was in the middle of Rachel and Frank just laughing her little self-silly._

Rachel: (Laughing) Frank stop making funny faces, if you keep that up we will never get her to go to sleep.

Frank: (Laughing) that's her (Mariah grips Frank's ear) oww that hurts

Rachel: (Laughing) Good one baby girl.

Frank: That's not funny.

Rachel: Aww your so cutie when you're in pain.

Frank: Really

Rachel: Hay she gets that strength from you.

Frank: Sure, am I bleeding?

Rachel: Bleeding no, dramatic yes. What time is it?

Frank: (He looks at the time) 9:59pm

Rachel: Oh know baby girl you need to go to bed.

Frank: Why don't you sing to her?

Rachel: Oh yeah why did I think of that.

Frank: I don't know I going to the bathroom to look at my ear.

Rachel: Oh Frank stop being a baby. (He goes to the bathroom and Rachel starts to sing)

There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of

Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above

Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough

When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love How will I know

Rachel: (Slowly got out the bed as Mariah closed her eyes, and Rachel pick her up and takes her to her room. Once she comes back Frank is still in the restroom so she change into one of him T-shirt wearing nothing under it)

Frank: (He comes out) So she when to sleep.

Rachel: Yeah come here baby.

Frank: (Comes over and lays his head in her lap and looks up at her) You change?

Rachel: Yeah now that the Mariah is asleep, it's you and me time.

Frank: You know I love you and me time. So what are we going to do?

Rachel: (She whispers in his ear) I want you to do all the following to me okay.

Frank: I listening

Rachel: Kiss my neck

Frank: Always

Rachel: Bite me

Frank: That's new

Rachel: Pull my hair

Frank: Sure

Rachel: Run your hands down my spine.

Frank: Okay let's get started!

Rachel: Wait I not done.

Frank: Keep it coming.

Rachel: Use your tongue, make me moan and last don't stop till you make me come!

Frank: Dammmmmm, what got into you?

Rachel: Nothing, but you. (She pulls him closer and they began)

_Time passed it was now 11:53pm and Frank had finally done everything Rachel asked him to do. And did he have fun doing it. Normally its Rachel lay on Frank's crest, but this time Frank was laying on Rachel. He was tier as hell, but the good kind of tier that makes a man feel like he really did something in bed._

Rachel: Did you enjoy that?

Frank: Hell yes!

Rachel: Good because I want you and me to have fun.

Frank: Rachel I always have fun with you.

Rachel: I know I just don't want you to get bored of me.

Frank: What makes you think I would do that?

Rachel: Because one of my friend husband broke it all off, because he said he got bored of her.

Frank: What do that got to do with us?

Rachel: Frank they were together for 10year she gave that man 5kids all boys, and that how he repays her.

Frank: I here you, and he is wrong but that not us.

Rachel: I know we are to close for that.

Frank: Yeah so don't trip I will never ever get bored of you.

Rachel: Okay

_The next day was kind of busy for the family Frank was helping a friend with some work. Fletcher was doing homework and Justin watches TV. Rachel was holding Mariah while working with her new assistant on shows._

Assistant: Hay you and Frank should do a talk show with the whole family.

Rachel: I tried that Frank will not. (Just then the door dell ring) Now who is this? (She answers it)

Hello can I help you?

Lady: Um yes I looking for a Rachel Famer.

Rachel: Yes and you are?

Taylor: You don't know me, but I really need to talk to you.

Rachel: Are you a fan or something?

Taylor: Can we just talk?

Rachel: Stay right here (She closed the door and told her assistant to look after the kids with a bodyguard in the room with them then she comes back) Okay now what's this about?

Taylor: Can we go somewhere to talk just us?

Rachel: My car I guess (Rachel had a bodyguard on all sides of her car. Whenever Frank somewhere without the family he made sure they were in good hands always nothing but the best bodyguards)  
Now we are along what is?

Taylor: Your family is in danger!

Rachel: What?

Taylor: Look I know a lot about you too much to keep it real.

Rachel: Okay I don't know what you're talking about but….(she cuts her off)

Taylor: My sister was a big fan of your, she want to be just like you. When she was 18 she got pregnant and got mad when it wasn't a boy. She gave it up because of you Rachel. She really want to be you to have your life. But when your husband saved your life that night on live TV something change in her. It was no longer you she was in love with but your husband. When you two got back together she acted like he was her man and you take him from her or something. But when she find out you was looking for an assistant.

Rachel: Wait your talking about Lisa?

Taylor: Yes

Rachel: Oh no she move did you not know?

Taylor: Um I don't know what you are talking about!

Rachel: She told me she was moving to Memphis or something.

Taylor: No she stays with me in my home.

Rachel: Oh my god, so what going on?

Taylor: I not sure, but my sister is crazy I put nothing pass her. So please be careful it's no telling what she will do.

Rachel: This is too much I calling Frank!

Taylor: I have to go but here this is my number call me anytime, and please be careful.

Rachel: Okay and thank you I will.

_Once Taylor gone Rachel goes back in the house and gets all the kids together in one room and calls Frank and tells him to come on fast. And he was unit he starts having car problems on top of that it started raining hard._

Frank: (Called Rachel)

Rachel: Hay baby are you almost home?

Frank: I was unit my stupid car stop.

Rachel: What! (Fear started to fill up inside Rachel, Frank had a band new car it should be working perfectly) Frank I want you home now!

Frank: Come down baby I called Corbin he on his way. What wrong you sound like your sacred?

Rachel: Frank I am, I need you.

Frank: Okay I go get their as fast as I can okay.

Rachel: Okay

Frank: I love you

Rachel: I love you too


	17. Chapter 17

She is back! Part 3

Time slowly passed the kids had all fill asleep, but Rachel was still up waiting for Frank who had not made it home. She could not stop looking at the number Taylor gave her. She tried to call Frank, but she got no answer fear started to get to her. That moment the front door opens.

Rachel: Frank! Frank!

Frank: God! It's raining so hard out there.

Rachel: (Rachel ran up and jumped in his arms) Frank! Baby I was so worried!

Frank: Rachel why are you shaking?

Rachel: Baby I meet this woman name Taylor, she is Lisa sister.

Frank: What are you talking?

Rachel: Lisa!

Frank: (Frank remembers that Lisa was back) Come down and tell me what happen?

Rachel told him the story of what Taylor told her, once she told him. Frank told her that he and the kids saw Lisa in the store. Rachel could not believe that her family was being stalked by Lisa.

Rachel: Oh my God. This is all on me, I can't believe it. (Tears started to come down her face)

Frank: No Rachel this is not happen because of you. (He pulled her close)

Rachel: Yes it is!

She cried with her head in his neck, Frank could not do nothing, but hold her in his arms. He knew the price of fame and how crazy people are now days.

Frank: Rachel look I will never stop protecting you okay, so Lisa can try anything she wants, but I not going nowhere without you and the kids. (He gave her a kiss) Okay

Rachel: (nods) Yeah I know (he kiss her again)

That night Rachel didn't sleep so easily something was not right. She just knew it! She wanted Lisa gone for good. Frank had his arms wrap around her and said "don't worry I'm right here so go to sleep". Frank put it all out his mind once Rachel when to sleep; he was just praying like hell that this was not going to get serious. But the next morning didn't make it better for Rachel something was now wrong with the lights.

Rachel: How in the hell did our light just go out like that!

Frank: I don't know maybe it was all that rain last night.

Rachel: No no! It was her I know it Frank.

Frank: Come on Rach how could she do this?

Rachel: I don't know, but she did.

Frank: (Put his hands on his face) Look Rachel their no way she did this.

Rachel: I can't believe you, after all her sister said.

Frank: What do you want me to do? Huh you don't even know if her so called sister isn't the crazy one?

Rachel: (mad as hell) you know what nothing I got it. (She picked up the phone)

Frank: Who are you calling?

Rachel: Your dad.

Frank: For what?

Rachel: So he can come and get the kids!

Frank: Come and get the kids for what?

Rachel: So they can he safe, your not doing anything around here to protect them!

Frank: What you know what fine! (He walks out the room)

Rachel called Frank's dad and he came right on down. Frank knew Lisa was not in her right mind, but he did not think she was that crazy as her sister made her out to be. But no matter what he will always protect Rachel and their kids.

Time Passed

Frank: So are you happy now the kids are about to go dad is down stairs waiting for you to say goodbye. (Rachel was up stairs fixing a bag for Mariah)

Rachel: No I not happy Frank you think I want this?

Frank: I think you just want be right so bad.

Rachel: I'm right Frank!

Frank: You don't even know if she really is her sister.

Rachel: Your right I don't really know, but because of crazy the kids have to go. (Now here take this bag down stairs I coming right behind you, mad but he goes.)

Down Stairs

Rachel: Well are my babies ready to go.

Fletcher: Mom please cut back with the baby word.

Rachel: Oh but you will always be my baby.

Herb: Oh Rachel they will be fine.

Rachel: (She smile) I know, we will be right down soon after the light come back on.

Herb: Take your time, this gives me and the kids time to do family things.

Rachel: Yeah well I guess you guys are already to go, come on (She opens the door) I going to walk y'all to the car.

Herb: Yeah just one thing.

Rachel: What's that?

Herb: Frank are you going to give me Mariah? (Frank was sitting on the stairs holding his baby girl)

Rachel: (Walks over to him) Frank give her to me!

Frank: (Frank gets up and walks around Rachel as if she was not there. He gave Mariah a kiss) Here dad call ME, on MY cell to let ME know you and the kids made it home.

Rachel: Will go ahead Frank be mad I don't care.

Frank: I not talking to you right now. (He walks in to the other room)

Rachel: (Rolls her eyes) he will be fine.

Herb: Yes I know my son. And I know you and him can't stay mad at each other for long.

Rachel: Yeah (She smile a little) Come on let me walk you guys out.

Later on that day when on Frank stayed to himself and Rachel did the same. Rachel hate the fact that Lisa had so much power on her family. But if she so much as tries something crazy Rachel was going to be ready

Frank was in his office thinking about what he was going to do with the rest of his day. The kids where gone, he had no work to do and he was still mad at Rachel to he listen to the radio. When one of Rachel songs came on Run To You. Rachel was walking outside the door when she heard it. He turn off the radio after hearing hold me in your arms.

Knock knock Rachel walk in

Rachel: Hi

Frank: Hi

Rachel: Can I sit down?

Frank: I don't care.

Rachel: Frank its 2:45pm are you going to eat something.

Frank: Not with you.

Rachel: Frank please don't act like that.

Frank: Look did you call the repairman?

Rachel: Yes they are coming.

Frank: What time?

Rachel: They didn't say.

Frank: Oh

Rachel: Look I'm sorry okay I was just trying to keep the kids safe.

Frank: Nothing going to happen

Rachel: You don't know that.

Frank: I sure of it!

Rachel: Are you going to protect me?

Frank: Always have always will trust me. (They share a kiss)

Hours passed and the repairman still had not made it. Rachel called like 5times and when off on them. After the 5th call she let Frank talk to them, they listen to him and told him they could not make it today. It will be tomorrow before someone could get out there.

Frank: (Getting off the phone) They are not coming.

Rachel: What?

Frank: They said it will be tomorrow.

Rachel: Why they couldn't just tell me that.

Frank: I don't know maybe it because I'm a man.

Rachel: Don't play that card on me.

Frank: (Laughing) I going to get a flash light, it will be getting dark soon.

Rachel: I going to make sure all the doors are locked.

9:58pm

Frank: So what are we doing tonight?

Rachel: I don't know whatever.

Frank: Whatever huh? (They started to get closer)

Rachel: It's been a long day.

Just then they heard a nose

Frank: Did you hear something?

Rachel: Yeah

Frank: Stay here I be right back. (He got the flashlight and when to find the nose)

Back in the other room

Rachel: (On the phone) Monica can you go get Corbin and come over?

Monica: How did you know he was with me?

Rachel: Just come over! (Just then she heard Frank)

Frank: WHAT THE HELL! (Rachel ran to his vice)

Rachel: Frank! (She made it to Mariah's room) Oh my God (the room had been completely trashed as if the person was looking for little Mariah or something else) Who could have done this?

Frank: What the hell is the window doing up?

Rachel: Frank I didn't open that window. (They heard it again this time going toward Justin room)

Frank: Come on (He takes her hand goes down to their son room and it's been trashed too)


	18. Chapter 18

The End Of The Crazy Road

Everything in the children room's was trashed somebody was not happy about what they found. Rachel was on the floor picking up her son things. Frank was trying to understand who could get in to their home, who knew all the password to the door. He knew what Rachel was thinking she was not saying much now, but he knew she be going off any time around now.

Rachel: Who in the hell other then her Frank! She has did it now when I see her I'm going to kill her.

Frank: Ok Ok come down Rachel.

Rachel: (Mad) Oh No you come the hell down Frank, you think this shit is ok? What if the kids where here what than? Huh Frank? Tell me!

As she keeps going off Frank sees what looks like a shadow running down the stairs. He started to run after it, but he stop once Rachel said "Don't walk away from me Farmer"

Frank: Rachel God dam it! Look I believe you and hear you. Now you hear me I think I just saw her run down the stars.

Rachel: Good this is about to end now!

Frank: No I'm not about to let you get hurt go somewhere and hide.

Rachel: What no I don't want you getting hurt so I staying with you.

Frank: Baby I love you please do as I say

Rachel: But Frank! (Just then they hear something again)

Frank: Rachel please go! (Frank runs out to go find Lisa)

Rachel was not just about to go somewhere and this thing was between her and Lisa. Rachel when to her room called the only person she could think of and that was Taylor.

Taylor: Hello

Rachel: Hi Taylor this is Rachel I just want you to know that your sister is trust passing in my home, and she better hope my husband finds her before I do cause this time I going for the kill.

Taylor: Please don't hurt her I'm on my way.

Rachel: I'm sorry but (Just then she hears a gun shot go off she drops the phone) Frank! (She takes off running)

Down Stairs Monica and Corbin walk in to the sound of a gun shot

Monica: Rachel Frank!

Corbin: Guys are you alright? (Rachel runs down the stairs)

Rachel: Frank! Frank where are you?

Monica: (ran to Rachel) Come down where is Frank?

Rachel: I don't know Monica I have to find him!

Corbin: Why you two didn't stay together?

Rachel: Because he want me to go and hide, and now he maybe hurt I have to find him. (Rachel said pulling away)

Corbin: Rachel its going to be okay I sure Frank is fine.

They go off looking for him but they find nothing its as if he was just gone. But down stairs Lisa has laid Frank down in the guest room he is unconscious. By the blast of Lisa's gun she didn't try to hit him it was just so dark she was thinking it was Rachel. He had been shot in his shoulder and their was a lot of blood at the end of the hall and on Lisa.

Lisa: Oh baby please be okay, I never want to hurt you well I never want to hurt any body I just wanted you me and the kids to be a family. Oh come on Frank I need you to make it.

In the the hallway

Monica: Oh my God is that blood?

Corbin: Dam please don't let that be Frank's blood.

Rachel: (Rachel could not even move right then) We got to find Frank. NOW!

Lisa heard them in the hall so she did what she had to do which was to leave.

Lisa: Oh Frank baby I so sorry I have to go and leave like this. Please whatever you do don't die okay. (Frank begin to wake as his eyes open) Oh My God Frank!

Frank: Rachel (he called out)

Lisa: Rachel! (she yelled) I COME TO YOU GIVING LOVE, AND CARE HELP YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM LITTLE RATS YOU CALL YOUR KIDS! TRY TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT BITCH OF A WIFE AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS LAY THEIR AND CALL OUT FOR RACHEL!

Out in the hall they all hear Lisa as Rachel and Monica run to the door. Corbin thinks fast he tells Monica he is going to find some help and to not let Rachel kill Lisa . He knew Frank had teach Rachel how to fully protect her self if need to and Monica was always ready to dance.

Rachel and Monica open the door

Rachel: Get the Hell alway from him!

Lisa: You I so fucking sick of you!

Lisa ran up on Rachel and they being to fight Monica ran over to see was Frank okay. But he was not looking to good at all.

Monica: Frank just hold on okay I going to get you help. Rachel!

Rachel: (She did not answer)

Monica: (Jumps between them) Now you two stop it Rachel Frank has been shot!

Rachel: What! ( She ran over to Frank) Frank! Frank!

Monica: I calling 911 (Monica runs out)

Rachel: Lisa what have you done?

Lisa: I did not mean to hit him, it was just so dark I could not see what I was doing.

Rachel: Frank please talk to me say something! (His eye wear on Rachel, but they started to roll to the back of his head) Frank Oh my God he is losing to much blood.

Lisa: Hold on I can help him!

Lisa ran in the bathroom and come out with things to help him, Rachel was worrying so much that she let Lisa try to help him.

Just then Monica ran in

Monica: What is she doing?

Rachel: She trying to help him!

Monica: Don't you think that professionals should do that!

Rachel: Monica please! (She looks at Lisa) She wont hurt him, will you?

Lisa: No

Monica: Um Hello Rachel she shot him!

Lisa: I was not trying to okay!

Monica: Who the hell you yelling at?

Lisa: Look this is not the time!

Monica: All I think it is cause as soon as...( She gets cut off)

Frank: Rachel!

Rachel: Frank I here baby I here! (She takes his hand) Don't worry help is on the way, you just relax okay!

Frank: Why am I in so much pain?

Rachel: Baby you were shot, and for a moment I was thinking I was going to lose. But Lisa help you and now your looking a little better.

Frank: I told you she was not that bad. (a moan sound of pain came from Frank)

Rachel: Just relax!

Lisa: Wow you must really mean a lot to him.

Monica: Nawl they just fucking buddys.

Rachel: Knock it off Monica! (The door bell ring) Monica go see who that is!

Monica: (Opens the door) Look woman we have had a crazy night can I help you?

Taylor: Please is my sister here?

Monica: Who is your sister?

Taylor: Lisa!

Monica: Yeah that crazy bitch shot my best friend's husband!

Taylor: What were is she?

Monica: In her old room, kiss and hug her now sweetie because she going to the big house.

Taylor follows Monica to the room

Taylor: Lisa what have you done.

Lisa: Taylor!

Rachel: Monica

Monica: Yes now that everybody knows each others name.

Rachel: Monica cut the bull Frank needs help now!

Just then the bell ring again it was Corbin he when and got the help that was need Lisa was handcuffed and put in the back of the car. Frank was taken to the hospital.

At the hospital

Nurse: Mam please come down we are doing the best we can.

Rachel: No I want him to have the best!

Nurse: And just who are you to him?

Rachel: I am his wife!

Nurse: (Laughing)

Monica: Um what the hell so funny?

Nurse: Oh you were for real.

Rachel: Oh not as real as this ass beat you about to get.

Monica: Girl we will fuck you up.

Corbin: And I will let them.

Nurse: Um Security

Monica: Don't nobody care you calling Security!

Security: What is the problem?

Nurse: These two lady are...(Security cuts her off)

Security: OH My God your Rachel Marron! I Love You and may I say you look great!

Rachel: Well thank you, but right now I just worry about my husband they took him back their and they wont let me see how he is doing or who working on him.

Security: Oh I will get you and your friends back their.

Rachel: Oh thank you I got you whatever you want I will make it happen.

They saw the doctor and he was the best he told Rachel that Frank was doing fine and that he will make a full recover. She gives Monica and Corbin a hug then goes in to see Frank. The doctor had said he was awake and asking for his wife.

In the room with Frank

Rachel: Hi baby

Frank: Hay sexy how you do in?

Rachel: I should he asking you that.

Frank: What happen I don't recall a thing.

Rachel: Well I don't know what happen really, but Lisa shot you.

Frank: Really?

Rachel: Yeah, she said she didn't mean to she was thinking it was me.

Frank: Better me then you. You didn't get hurt did you?

Rachel: No we got into a fighting and Monica broke us up.

Frank: You don't look like you got to fighting.

Rachel: I know, but she did.

Frank: Where is she now?

Rachel: Out of are hair baby. (She gave him a long kiss on the lips, she laid right next to him in the bed and they talk until Frank told Rachel to sing him to sleep and she did just that)


	19. Chapter 19

Faceing Life

It had been a week now and Rachel was not staying in her and Franks mansion. She and the kids are staying with Monica until Frank gets out of the hospital.

Monica: So what do you plan on doing now?

Rachel: I'm really not sure what to do, I mean we can't go on living like this.

Monica: Living like what Rachel? (She asked getting herself something to drink)

Rachel: Well this high class life thing.

Monica: Your Rachel Marron that your life! And you love it right?

Rachel: Monica it dose not always feel good to be me, and I use to love it but now I not sure any more.

Monica: What makes you say that?

Rachel: Its noting I guess. (Just then Mariah started to come to Rachel with Justin right behind her)

Mariah: (Crying) daddy mommy daddy!

Rachel: Aww baby I know you miss your daddy.

Justin: Mommy can we go see him today?

Rachel: Yeah (She gets up out her seat) come on lets go and get you two ready.

Justin: You coming auntie Monica?

Monica: Yeah I guess I am baby, but we not done with this little talk.

Rachel: Yeah I know.

At the Hospital

Frank was laying in the bed talking to Corbin, who had been their with him all morning.

Corbin: Mane I have no I deal how you do it.

Frank: Do what Corbin?

Corbin: This life of yours being married to a big star and all that comes with it.

Frank: I know never would I see myself living this life, I had to fall in love.

Corbin: Yeah I know when you said she was having your baby it was all over for.

Frank: Just wait till you fall in love(Frank smile and starts to have a flaskback of how his family was started)

Flaskback year 1992

Frank had not saw Rachel seen the airport it was 2 mouths going on 3 when he got a phone call in his room.

Frank: Hello

Rachel: Hi Frank

Frank: Rachel is that you? (Happy)

Rachel: You know It my baby.

Frank: How have you been doing?

Rachel: Oh I find I just miss you that all.

Frank: (Looking down at the floor) I miss you too, how is my boy doing?

Rachel: (Rachel smile glad to hear him ask about her son) Oh he doing great Frank, but he miss you too.

Frank: Yeah I miss him!

Rachel: Frank you do know that you can come and see him when ever you want.

Frank: Really?

Rachel: Yeah I would never hold you from see him, your like his dad you know.

Frank: Yeah he is like a son to me, when can I come?

Rachel: How about to day?

Frank: (He looked at the time it was 12:27am) Ok I be their around 2:00pm.

Rachel: That give me time to get my hair done and outfit out and (just then she realize what all she was say to him) Oh and you know get Fletcher ready.

Frank: (Frank smiled) Ok see you then bye

Rachel: Okay bye

Rachel ran and told Fletcher and he was very happy, they both got ready. Fletcher was ready within 1:30, but Rachel was not ready till 2:00, but even then she still wasn't out of her room.

The door bell ring

Fletcher: (runing to the door)Frank! Mom he is here. (he opens the door and sees Frank and gives him a big hug)

Frank: How its going Fletc?

Fletcher: Oh just great Frank, how are you?

Frank: I good

Fletcher: I'm happy to see your arm better.

Frank: Yeah me two, were is your mom?

Rachel: (Coming down the stairs) Well look at you looking all fine!

Frank: Rachel I should be saying that about you

Rachel: Give me a hug! (They huged) So were are you taken us to day?

Frank: Where ever you two want to go.

They spend the whole day together, when they got back home they spend more time together and around 9:00pm they send Fletcher to bed.

Down Stairs

Rachel: Thanks for spending time with us to day.

Frank: Hay thanks for call me, because I was kind of started to think you fogot about me.

Rachel: Now how could I forget you, the man that show me a better way to be.

Frank: (Smiled) Rachel?

Rachel: Yes... (looking in to his eyes)

Frank looking in her eyes not saying a word Rachel was looking at his lips wanting to kiss him, but wait for them to make the first move.

Rachel:Frank you know you don't work for me no more, do you know what that means?

Frank: What?

Rachel: It means that nothing can stop us from being happy together, I mean if thats what you want to do.

Frank: Are you saying you want to date me?

Rachel: Do you want to?

He kissed her and layed her on bed

Frank: Rachel if we do this we are going to have to keep this on the low.

Rachel: What even I want you! (She kiss him again) Frank make love to me.

And he did just that Rachel didn't realize what she had gotten herself into. She loved the times he came over and spend with them. Also she wrote alot of songs about him like

How Will I Know

All The Man I Need

and

I'm Your Baby Tonight

But at the sametime she hated the fact that he was still bodyguarding and when he wasn't with her she worry alot.

Monica: You need to tell him how you feel.

Rachel: I can't do that, I love him to much to let him go now.

Monica: Has he told you he loved you yet?

Rachel: (looking down at the floor) No, but i know he dose! He's got to becaues... I having his baby.

Monica: What?

Rachel: Yes I find out yeturday.

Monica: Oh My God!

Rachel: And I really do want this baby no lie, I just hope he feels the same way about this baby.

Monica: Rachel you need to talk to him this can not wait because this child will not wait. (Rachel knew that Monica was right)

It had been a week and Rachel still had not talk to Frank about the baby

3:32pm

Rachel: (Was at a photoshoot when she got a call) Stop I have to answer this! Hello

Frank: Hay

Rachel: Oh hey baby how are you?

Frank: OKay guess what?

Rachel: What?

Frank: I got a new person to guard.

Rachel: Really? (sad)

Frank: You don't sound so happy for me.

Rachel: I'm baby really. (Trying to sound happy) But we do need to talk.

Frank: Okay what?

Rachel: Can you come over tonight?

Frank: No I started to night. Just tell me now!

Rachel: OKay well...I love you

Frank: I Love you too

Rachel: Really

Frank: Yeah that what we had to talk about?

Rachel: NO

Frank: Then what?

Rachel: I'm pregnant!

Hope you all like the flashback Frank is having still work on this Lisa thing.


End file.
